Rachel Weaver
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: LAST CHAPTER NOW UP! Rachel Weaver, daughter of Second Mass leader Dan Weaver. She never expected to find romance during an alien invasion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except original characters.

Rachel Weaver.

Chapter 1.

"Rachel! Come on!" I heard my mother, Linda shout. The alien machine was right behind us.

"Keep running mom!" I yelled to her, ducking behind a beat up car as the machine shot some kind of laser like thing at me. I cocked my fathers gun that I had taken from the back of his closet before we left the house. Peeking over the car, I shot at the machine, only to have the bullets bounce off.

"Shit!" I cursed, and ducked down once again as it shot at me.

"Rachel!" I heard my mothers terrified shriek. I looked over to see her crouched behind a flipped over public bus. The machine then directed it's attention at her. The ground shook as it made it's way over to her.

Panicking, I ran out from behind the car and shot at it again.

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted. With a creepy moan, it turned back to me. I took off in the opposite direction, the ground shaking as it followed after me.

I looked over my shoulder to see it raise it's gun/laser thing at me. I screamed and jumped out off the way as a mini explosion went off were the laser hit the ground.

I landed on my back, right next to another car. I quickly rolled underneath it, right threw some broken glass. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming when the machine walked right by the car.

I stayed under the car until the machine turned down a different street. Once it was out off sight, I rolled out from underneath the car and stood up.

"Mom?" I ran back to were my mom was hiding.

"Rachel!" She came out from behind the flipped over bus, and hugged me to her chest. She was crying into my hair.

After we took a moment to calm ourselves, we pulled away. My mom's eyes widened and her face paled.

"Rachel, your arm!" She panicked. I looked down to see a shard of glass sticking out of my right arm, blood spilling off my arm and onto the street. How did I not notice that? The shard was at least 5 inch's long and 1 inch thick.

"Whoa." I whispered, getting slightly dizzy.

"Oh dear, the adrenaline is wearing off. We need to stop the bleeding." Mom told me. I took off the plaid pink button down shirt I was wearing and she wrapped it around my arm, the glass still sticking out. I am now only in my pink tank top, grey skinny jeans and my old tennis shoes.

"What about the glass? I cant have glass sticking out of my arm!" I started to cry, the pain kicking in.

"I know baby. We're going to get you some help, but I cant take the glass out. You'll only start to bleed more." She said in a soothing voice only a mother could have. I nodded and she pushed my hair out of my face. I look most like my dad. I have very light blonde hair that reaches my chin, with side bangs. My mom has light brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. My father had also taught me to shoot a gun when I was ten, saying I should always be able to protect myself. I'm fourteen now.

"We cant be out in the open for much longer. That machine thing could come back at any second, and it might have backup." I said. Mom nodded and we set off in search of safe place to rest for the night.

So? Was it good? Crappy? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After walking around for about two hours, we came across an older looking house. It was painted brown, with light green shutters. The door had been locked, but I was able to get it open with one of my mom's bobby pins. Once we had made sure there were none of those creepy spider like aliens around, we re-locked the door and latched all of the windows shut.

It was very cozy inside, painted warm brown and beige colors. The walls and little side table's were loaded with ton's of pictures, some being of a cute little baby, to what looked like a girl around my age, to someone's wedding day and to an old couple sitting in front of a fireplace, looking totally at piece.

I sighed sadly at the photo's, trying to imagine this happy little family out there some were, fighting to survive this invasion. The baby didn't even look to be one yet.

Only when a drop of water landed on the photo frame I was holding, did I notice I was crying. Such an innocent little baby, that could be laying out there somewhere, possibly dead. With a shudder, I gently set the photograph down and wiped my eyes.

All of a sudden, there was a huge crash from the kitchen. I grabbed my gun and aimed it at the kitchen door.

"Mom?" I called out, slowly approaching the door. I pushed it open slowly, only to find my mom on the floor, a bunch of pots and pans around her.

"Jesus mom! You scared the shit out of me!" I set the gun down on the kitchen counter top and bent down to help her.

"I'm sorry Rae. I opened one of the cabinets and they all came tumbling out." She told me, using on of my nicknames. I sighed and smiled at her.

"It's alright. I'm just jumpy after the whole alien machine incident." She nodded and we picked up the rest of the kitchenware in a comfortable silence.

It was probably around midnight, when we decided to get some sleep. We chose what looked to be like the master bedroom. My mom took off her shoes then crawled under the covers. I followed her lead and removed my shoes, then laid next to her. She wrapped her arm around me in a motherly way and kissed my head.

"Good night mom, I love you." I whispered, my eyelids shutting.

" Good night Rachel, love you to. Everything will get better , I promise. I can feel it in my heart." She whispered back.

With that, I let myself go unconscious, hoping she was right.

Soooo? Was it good? Did it suck? Please review! J


	3. Chapter 3

Big thanks to SoccerGirl03 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters.

Chapter 3.

I woke up to the sun shinning on my face. I noticed that mom was still asleep, so I quietly snuck off the bed and out of the room.

I decided to look around, because we didn't really have a chance to last night. Walking down the hallway, I came across a door with "Lily" written across it. I gently opened it, and came across a nursery. It was painted pink with brown strips. There was a beautiful brown crib in the corner, to the right of the window. Stuffed animals, a couple of pictures, and some baby supplies were scattered around the room. It looked like someone had ransacked the room, or tried to get out in a hurry.

Sighing, I closed the door and walked to another. The next door had "Mallory" written across it. Opening it, I entered an aqua colored room. There were some personal pictures on some shelf's, and posters of famous actors and boy bands littered the walls. It seemed to be the room of the girl my age from the pictures down stairs. I opened the closet to find a bunch of clothing. From skirts, to pants, to short's, to dresses and to shoes, this girl had it all. On a top shelf of the closet sat two huge red suitcases and one red backpack. I stood on my tip toes and pulled them down. Gently, as to respect the girls items, I folded and packed as many of the clothing items I could into the suitcases. I saved the backpack for food items and medical supplies.

I admit, I did feel some guilt for taking the girls things, but she is not here now, and we're going to need all of the clothing and supplies we can get.

Slowly, I walked down the stairs and set the suitcases by the couch. I then went to the kitchen to find some food, but instead found my mom sipping what looked like coffee and eating some eggs.

"Good morning Rachel. I made some eggs and bacon. There's also some milk in the fridge. Don't worry though, everything is still good and safe to eat." She smiled gently at me. I smiled gratefully back, and helped myself to some eggs.

"Thank you mom. But I think I'll have some of that coffee instead of milk." I poured myself some of the coffee, and sat across from her. She rolled her eyes.

"What is it with teenagers and the need for coffee?" She sighed playfully, while I let out a little chuckle. We spent the rest of the day packing up clothing and supplies. At about noon, mom found some hand towels and re-wrapped my wound. She still didn't take the glass out though, no matter how much I complained.

It was now somewhere around 3:00, and I was resting on the couch, for I had started to get dizzy again.

I sat there, my mind flashing back to the first day of the invasion.

Flashback:

"Mom! Were are my skates?" I screamed from my closet. I was a figure skater, and had a competition today.

"There down here in the hall closet!" She yelled back up the stairs. I muttered under my breath and stomped down stairs. My mood darkened when I saw my soon to be step dad at the kitchen table.

"Hey Rach, I was thinking that I could take…"

"Don't call me Rach! Only my DAD can call me Rach!" I put emphasis on dad. He looked taken aback. Humph!

"Rachel, don't start." Scolded my mom. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered, poking the sausage my mother had set in front of me with my fork.

"Anyway, Jack was thinking he could drive you to your competition today." Mom said calmly. I had currently been swallowing some orange juice when she said that, and did a spit take.

"WHAT? No way! I would rather walk!" I exclaimed. My mothers eyes widened along with Jack's.

"Rachel! I've had enough of this! Now you stop it before I cancel all of your competitions!" Mom sent a disapproving glare my way. I glared right back.

"No! Just admit it mom! You don't love him! You still love dad! I know you do! I can hear you at night when Jack's away on business trips, whimpering for Dad. Not Jack, DAD!" I yelled. She quickly stood up, and so did I.

"Rachel…"

"No! I don't want to hear it mom. Jack doesn't even love you. He just love's the money you have!" By now I was screaming at the top of my lungs. My mom let a few tears slip out. I noticed Jack's face had gone fire truck red.

"You knock it off right now, you little brat!" He hissed at me, also standing up.

"Mommy?" We all looked over to see Sophia, my little sister, staring at us with wide eyes. Oh crap.

"Not now Sophia, go into the other room." Mom told her calmly.

"But mommy, why were you all screaming?" Sophia asked, coming to stand by me.

"I said go into the other room Sophia!" Mom exclaimed. Both mine and Sophia's eyes widened, and Sophia ran out of the room, crying.

"Nice going mom!" With that, I ran after her. She had ran threw the living room, and right out into the front yard. She was sitting Indian style, crying.

"Soph?" I slowly walked up to her, and sat Indian style next to her. She glanced at me, but then turned her attention back to the ground. Sighing, I scooted closer and rubbed her shoulder. She was like a mini version of our mom, with brown hair down to her shoulders, and dark green eyes.

"It's ok Soph, mom didn't mean to yell at you." She turned her head and looked at me.

"She didn't?" She asked, sniffling.

"Of course not. She was just stressed out. We had gotten into a little fight." I hugged her. She nodded against my chest.

"I know, I heard." She whispered. I laughed a little and hugged her tighter.

All of a sudden, there were some kind of lights in the sky I had never seen before.

"Hey Soph! Look at that!" She looked were I was pointing, and smiled slightly.

"What is that?" She asked, standing up. I stood up also and squinted my eyes.

"It, it looks like some kind of jet." I said, but I gasped as I realized how much lower it had started to go. It was now flying only 20 feet above the neighborhood house's. My face paled and I knocked Sophia to the ground and crawled over her as the flying thing zoomed down the road, blowing some garbage cans, mailboxes and other yard decorations in multiple directions.

"Rachel! Sophia!" I rolled off of Soph as my mom engulfed us into a bear hug.

"Mommy, what was that thing?" Sophia asked, looking petrified.

"I don't know honey." Mom just hugged us tighter.

"Aliens." I whispered. Mom pulled back and gave me an "are you crazy look".

"Rachel, there are no aliens." Mom said, but it looked like she was trying to convince herself also.

"Well what else would it be? That.. whatever it was, was not human!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"What do we do?" Sophia sobbed. Just then, Jack came outside, looking flabbergasted.

"What the HELL was that FUCKING thing!" He yelled at us, like it was our fault.

"Watch your language! My daughters doesn't need to here that!" So then mom and Jack started to get into it. I rolled my eyes and hugged Sophia to my chest.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Squinting again, I saw it was some kind of green creature that looked like a giant deformed spider. An eerie moan of some sort echoed around, gaining mom and Jack's attention.

"Good god! Girls, get into the house now!" Mom yelled at us, and Sophia took off for the house along with mom. I was frozen to the spot as the alien creature and some kind of mechanical machine came towards me. Jack was frozen to. The machine raised some sort of gun and shot. Jack was knocked backwards to the ground, blood pooling all around him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screeched. The machine then aimed the gun at me. My mind told me to run, move, do anything but my feet wouldn't move.

"Rachel!" I heard my mothers voice, then found myself on the ground. My mom had tackled me out of the way as the laser shot right were I had been standing. She hauled me up by my arms, and ran to the house, forcing me to follow. Once inside, mom pushed me onto the couch next to Sophia, and locked the door. Sophia was yet again sobbing into her hands.

"Oh god, oh god!" I could here my mother mumbling to herself. I sat there, staring at the front door while my sister cried and my mother panicked.

"Dad. We need to get to dad." I said after a few moments of silence.

"He's across town Rachel. There's no way we're leaving this house with those things out there." Mom told me, coming to sit in between my sister and I.

"What do we do?" I asked. Mom shrugged and pulled us to her, my head on her right shoulder, Sophia's on her left.

"We wait." She said emotionlessly. I just stopped talking, and tried to calm myself down. I snuggled into her side and stared at the door for what seemed like days.

I was just starting to fall asleep, when the door handle started shaking back and forth.

"Oh lord." Mom whispered, and stood up. Sophia had finally calmed down, but had now started sobbing again. I went and stood next to my mom, panicking.

"There going to get us! There going to get us!" Sophia kept screaming.

"No. No there not. We need to get out of the house, now!" Mom pushed a dinning room chair up under the doorknob and turned to us. She grabbed our hands and started for the back door.

"Wait! Dads old gun! Its in the back of your closet!" I yanked my arm back, and ran up the stairs.

"Rachel no! There's no time!" Mom screamed, but I ignored her and ran to her bedroom. Throwing open the closet door, in ran to the back and dropped to my knees. Throwing some of my mom's clothes and shoes behind me, I came across a long lock box. I quickly twisted the combination and it popped open. There lay my fathers shot gun. I heard some kind of hissing noise, and yanked the gun out, throwing all of the bullets into my pants pocket. I walked out of the closet, only to come face to face with one of those spider things. It hissed at me and lunged. As fast as I could, I cocked the gun and shot. The alien fell backwards and seemed unconscious. I noticed some more hissing noises and quickly shut and locked my moms bedroom door. Something started to pound on the door, so I ran to the window that over looked the back patio area. Mom and Sophia were looking back up at me, fear written across their face's. I looked around the room for something to break the glass with as the pounding got louder and harder. Grabbing a side table, I chucked it as hard as I could, shattering the window and creating an escape route. I sat on the windowsill and pulled myself backwards onto the roof. The bedroom door came crashing open, and two more aliens entered the room. They investigated the alien laying on the floor, before there eyes found me. I laid on my stomach, and rolled off of the roof, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Oooffff!" I grunted as I landed on my stomach.

"Rachel! Come on, we've got to go!" I was once again pulled up by my mom and all three of us ran to the front of the house towards mom's SUV. I got in the back with Sophia and locked both the doors, while mom fumbled with the keys in the drivers seat. The front door of the house crashed open, smacking against the siding, and the aliens came out into the yard.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" We all screamed as the car doors were ripped off, and we were pulled out by the aliens. One alien had a hold of Sophia and mom, while the other had me. I somehow was able to force the gun behind me and shoot. The alien was sent to the ground, oozing some kind of black blood. I turned and shot right between mom and Sophia's heads, nailing the other alien straight threw it's forehead. It fell to the ground like it's friend, while mom fell to her knee's and threw up a little. Sophia was screaming, and took off down the road.

"Sophia! Come back here!" I ran after her, but she had gotten a head start. When she was just about to pass someone's driveway, she suddenly fell backwards. I saw one of the machines only about 10 feet away. Another spider alien came out from behind it and lifted Sophia into it's disgusting green arms.

"Sophia! NO!" I cried and went to run after her, but was stopped by arms around my waist.

"No Rachel! They'll get you to!" Mom pulled me back behind some bushes, and covered my mouth with her hand. The alien looked around one last time, before walking off with the machine and my baby sister. I escaped mom's arms and sobbed.

"Why! Why did you do that! I could have got her!" I screamed at mom. She was crying to.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but they would have gotten you to! And it didn't look like she was even breathing." Mom sobbed to me.

I just screamed in frustration, anger and sadness.

"She's your daughter for gods sake! You child!" I broke down and fell to my knees. Mom crawled over to me and pulled me to her.

"I know that Rachel, but you're my daughter too. I cant lose both of you." She sobbed into my hair.

A few moments later, I pulled away and stood, mom following my lead.

"We have to get out of here. Those things will be back." I whispered. Mom only nodded and together we walked, hoping that this horrible nightmare would end soon.

End Flashback.

"Rachel?" I was brought out of my daydream by my mom sitting next to me.

"Hey." I whispered, wiping at my damp eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked gently.

"The first day of the invasion." I mumbled. She nodded slowly and patted her lap. I crawled over to her and laid my head down on her lap. She gently ran her fingers threw my hair as I cried.

"I've got all of the supplies and food packed up. We cam leave whenever your ready." She told me. I nodded and slowly sat up.

"We should get going then. It will get dark soon, and we don't want a repeat of the other night." I said, taking a calming breath. She just smiled at me and went into the kitchen, then returned to the living room with at least seven bags.

"I found the car keys to the minivan in the driveway out side. If it has enough gas, we can take it." Mom set the bags down in a row.

Ten minute's later we were driving down the street, searching for any sign of human life.

Whoo! Another chapter down! XD I'm in the writing mood baby! Sorry for the step-dad's name. I couldn't remember what his name was, or if they even mentioned it at all in the first season. So, I just called him Jack. :D Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters.

Chapter 4.

We had been driving for about 5 hours, when the minivan we took ran out of gas.

"Great! Now how are we going to lug around all of these bags?" Mom said as she got out of the car, and kicked the side of the door. I laughed at the glare she was giving the car, and went around the side to stand by her.

"Well, we're going to have to leave the suitcases here, and look around for a gas station or another car we can take some from." I ran a hand threw my hair and sighed.

"I guess your right. Lets get going. I want to be back to the car before dark." She sighed. I nodded, grabbed the shot gun out of the backseat, and started walking, mom following behind.

We had only made it 1 mile up the road, when we heard what sounded like crying. There were a couple of collapsed house's near by, so we checked all of them. Once we got to the last house, the crying got louder. The crying seemed to be coming from the house's cellar.

"Mom." She looked at me and I nodded to the cellar door. She nodded and I handed the gun to her. I cautiously approached the door, it creaking when I opened it. I flipped on the light switch, and surprisingly, the lights worked. As I walked down the stairs, mom followed behind me, gun raised and ready to fire. Once we reached the bottom, I took a look around. What was left of the walls were old and decaying, debris all over the cold concrete floor.

"Who are you?" Mom and I spun around to see a little girl, probably around 7/8 years old, tears running down her dirt stained cheeks. She was wearing a dirty, blue dress that was ripped in some spots with little blue flip-flops. Her black hair went down to her waist, and tied back in a long ponytail.

"Hi there. My name is Rachel, and this is my mom Linda. We heard you crying. Are you ok?" I slowly started to walk over to her, but settled for kneeling a few feet away when she flinched and backed away.

"No. My brother said he was going to come back, but he never did." She whispered.

"What's your brothers name?" Mom asked, coming to stand behind me, gun lowered to her side.

"William, but I always call him Willy." She had started to chew on her thumbnail nervously. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Well, my mom and I wear just looking around for a gas station. Would you like to come with us?" I was able to scoot a little closer with out her flinching.

"Yes. We would love to have you come with us. We have some food and water inside our car, but I happen to have a candy bar inside my pocket. And we don't bite." Mom smiled motherly at the little girl, pulling the candy bar out and handing it to me. And it looked like this little girl had not eaten in a couple of days. Her innocent little eyes widened.

"You mean it? I can come with you?" She looked so hopeful, it made me want to cry.

"Of course. You can go ahead and eat this to, we've got more in the car." I held the candy out to her, and she slowly reached out and took it. I smiled scooted right next to her.

"Do you have a name?" I asked as she chomped happily on the chocolate.

"My names Michelle, but you can call me Shelly." She said, swallowing what was in her mouth and holding her hand out to me. I laughed at her change in attitude and gently shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Shelly. Would you like to get out of that dirty dress and into something more comfortable, and get that dirt off of your face?" I stood up, and smiled at her.

"Oh! Yes please!" She beamed at the thought off a clean face and new clothes. She came over to my side and grabbed my hand. I laced our fingers together and smiled at mom. Mom smiled happily at the little girl, and we all exited the cellar and walked back to the road.

"Ok. How about we head down the road, check real quickly for a gas station, then we'll go back to the car and get some more food into our stomachs?" Mom asked, more happy then before.

"That sound good. Would you like a piggy-back ride Shelly?" I had noticed she was looking a little tired.

"Yes please." She smiled, and I squatted down. She crawled onto my back and I locked my arms under her legs.

"Hold on tight." I told her, and we set off down the road. Mom and I were able to get some information out of Shelly. She told us that her mother and father had been killed by the aliens, so her older brother William grabbed her and ran all the way to there Aunts house. The house had been abandoned, but they stayed anyway. Willy had been eighteen years old, and went out one night to find some food, but never came back. Shelly said that is had been two days since the last time she saw him. So, my guess was right, she had not eaten in a couple of days.

"There's a gas station!" Mom exclaimed. We shared a relieved smile and walked a little faster, determined to get the car some gas, then high tail it the hell out of here! Once we got up to the gas pumps, Shelly slide off my back and mom handed me the gun. Now, my mom knows how to use the gun, and she's a good shot, but I'm better and faster than she is.

"Be careful." She told me. I nodded and bent over so I was eye level with Shelly.

"I'm going to make sure there are no aliens or anything else bad in there, then I'll come get you guys. Ok?" I was momentarily shocked when she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, but got over it and quickly hugged her back. It's funny. I had only known this little girl for an hour and a half, but it seems like she's my little sister.

"Alright. Don't get hurt." She told me, and I laughed.

"I wont. I'll be back in a few." With that, I turned and walked into the building. First I checked down all of the isle's, then the bathrooms, and finally the back office area.

"Hey mom! It's clear!" I shouted, but got no answer back. I sensed someone behind me.

CLICK!

"Turn around slowly." A voice told me. It sounded like a boy. Not completely matured yet, but not to high either. I turned around slowly, like the voice told me, and came face to face with a boy, around 13/14 years old, with kind of shaggy brown hair. He had a gun pointed at my heart. He wasn't quite glaring at me, but he didn't look to friendly either.

"Drop your gun." He commanded. I only stared at him.

"I said drop your gun!" He was starting to yell. I looked over his shoulder and gasped, pretending there was something there. He fell for it, and looked behind him. I took that moment and quickly brought my leg up, kicking the gun out of his hand. At the loss of his protection, he lunged at me, wrapping one arm around my neck, the other arm trying to get my gun. My gun had fallen to my hip and hooked onto the belt loop of my pants when I kicked his gun. He reached down to grab it, but instead his hand grabbed the inside of my thigh. I gasped, and brought my free arm up, elbowing him in the nose. He let go of my thigh and grabbed his nose. I then pulled his arm away from my neck, and twisted it behind his back. He let out a painful shout, and I pushed my knee into his back, forcing him to the ground and holding him there.

"Stupid moron!" I hissed at him.

"Get off him!" I looked up to find a teenage boy, 16 at the youngest with short black hair. He also had a gun, and it was pointed at me. I sighed, and let my prisoner up. The boy turned and glared at me, before slapping me across the face. I gasped and felt rage build up inside me.

"You little fu…."

"Enough!" I was cut off by a middle age man, looked Chinese, and had black hair.

"She broke my arm!" The stupid moron accused.

"I hope I did! You were going to kill me!" I shouted.

"Rachel?" My mom came running in, Shelly following behind her.

"Rachel?" Asked the older teenager.

"Yes, that is my name." I said in a "duh" voice. The Chinese man stepped forward.

"I'm Dai. The older teenager is Hal, and the one who slapped you is Jimmy. We met your mom and Shelly outside, but Jimmy came in here before she explained that you were her daughter." He looked sorry. So far, I liked him the best. Shelly hugged my waist, and mom kissed my forehead.

"Ok, but Jimmy needs an attitude adjustment." I rubbed my sore cheek, while Hal and Dai laughed. Jimmy just stomped outside, muttering under his breath. I glared after him, but followed the others outside anyway. Jimmy was leaning against a motorbike, glaring at the ground. I scoffed at him, but turned when I heard a very familiar moan of and alien machine. We all ran and hide behind some old broken down cars that had been left in the parking lot. The machine scanned the area, before going back the way it came. I sighed in relief, and went back out into the open with the others.

"Stupid mechs." Hal glared in the direction the machine disappeared.

"Mechs?" I asked. Hal and Dai nodded, and Jimmy just glared at me.

"Yeah, that's what we call those giant robot/machine things. We also call the green aliens skitters." Dai informed us. Mom and I nodded, Shelly looking off into the distance.

"What's coming up the road?" Shelly asked, coming to stand next to me. Dai, Hal and Jimmy all glanced at each other.

"That's the leader of our group. The Second Massachusetts, or Mass for short." Hal told us. We nodded as the motor bike got closer, eventually coming to a stop by the other motorbikes. The motorbikes wheel's had sent some dust mixed with dirt flying around, making it hard to see.

"What's his name?" I heard mom ask.

"Dan Weaver." Hal answered. My breathing stopped for a minute as the dust started to clear.

"Who's that?" Shelly asked. The dust had cleared, and my father came into view. I heard my mother gasp, as my shocked face became one of happiness and tears leaked down my cheeks.

"My father."

And, End Scene! How was it? Sorry about Jimmy's hair. I didn't know how else to describe it XD Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooooo! It's November 1st and I meant to get this out yesterday but didn't sooo…. Happy Halloween! I went trick or treating yesterday, as a BUMBLE BEE! I also dyed my hair black XD Well, I'm sure you don't want to here me rambling, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters.

Chapter 5.

My fathers eyes widened and his jaw dropped. My mom wasted no time and ran right into my dads arms, sobbing.

"Linda?" He still seemed in shock. My mom pulled back a little and smiled at him.

"Hi Dan." She whispered. Dad then smiled so wide, I thought his mouth would fall off. He squeezed mom around the waist and spun her around. They laughed together like when they had been married, while Hal, Dai and Jimmy stared eye wide and mouths open in shock. I laughed at their expressions, and dad looked over at me. He gently set my mom down and if possible, his smile widened more. I shared the same look and happy tears.

"Hi daddy." I said and ran to him. I accidentally knocked us to the ground, but could care less. I cried into his chest, his arms hugging me close.

"Hi baby girl." He whispered and pulled away slightly. I was hiccupping a little from crying, but smiling none the less. Mom started to laugh, a joyful laugh, dad and I joining in. I noticed Hal and Dai standing there awkwardly, and possibly some jealously coming from Jimmy. Shelly was playing with her ponytail, looking at the ground. I stopped laughing, and smiled at dad. Getting up, I turned to Shelly.

"Hey Shelly, I want you to meet someone." She looked up at me. I motioned her over, and she shyly came to my side. My dad had already gotten off the ground, and was smiling at me. I gently nudged Shelly in front of my dad.

"Dad, this is Michelle, but she like's to be called Shelly. Mom and I found her in a crumbling house, and brought her with us." Dad gave Shelly a friendly smile.

"Hello. I'm Rachel's father, Dan Weaver." My dad's gruff voice spoke. Usually, people cowered because dad has this "Don't mess with me" look about him, but Shelly didn't seem to mind. She held out her hand to dad, and he shook it gently. It's weird to see my dad being so gentle with someone who's not mom or I.

"Hello Sir. Nice to meet you." Shelly gave a small smile. She is so polite for a little girl. Dad nodded to her, then turned back to mom and I.

"I suppose you lady's have already met my fighters." Dad looked at the guys, who instantly stood straighter. I scoffed and looked pointedly at Jimmy, who avoided my gaze.

"Oh yes. We've already met." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing when I noticed how red Jimmy's nose had gotten.

"What happened to you?" Dad questioned, walking up to him.

"Rachel kicked his ass." Hal said, smirking at me. Jimmy held his head high and looked straight at dad. Dad turned and gave me a look. I shrugged.

"He snuck up behind me inside the gas station and pointed a gun at me. He also grabbed my thigh, tried to choke me, and he slapped me." I smiled at dad, who sent a hard glare in Jimmy's direction. Jimmy flinched, but stood his ground. Dad sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright. I'm giving you a warning Jimmy. Now that you know Rachel is my daughter, don't ever threaten her again, or Linda and Shelly. That goes for all of you." Dad commanded the guys, who nodded

"Yes Sir." They then saluted him. Dad gave a final nod of his head.

"Good. We'll be taking the girls back to the Second Mass with us, if they would like." Dad turned to mom and I.

"Of course we're coming! But we've got a car with food, clothes and medical supplies a few miles down the road. It needs some gas, but other than that it's in good shape." Mom pointed in the direction of the car.

"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere without Shelly." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. Dad smiled at my stubbornness and nodded.

"Shelly comes to, of course." Dad patted her head, something out of character for him. I swung Shelly around and she laughed.

Hal and Dai took the gas to the car, then drove it back to us. We were all packing anything useful we could get from the gas station, when we heard a moan of a mech. We spun around to see it walk out from behind the building. It spotted us and came towards us. We all ducked behind the abandoned cars again as it fired at us. Dad, Hal, Dai, Jimmy and I shot at it, while mom held a screaming Shelly. The mech fell backwards with a thud, some dirt flying up around it. We waited for a moment, making sure it was dead. When it didn't move, we came out from behind the cars. Shelly let go of mom and ran over to me. I grabbed her hand as we stared at the dead machine.

"Ok. It's done for. Lets get the rest of the stuff packed up." We obeyed dad's command's and loaded up the rest of the minivan. It was so packed, only the driver and passenger seats were clear. We planned that mom would drive, while Shelly sat in my lap in the passenger seat. I had just closed the trunk, when a terrified shriek rang out. Shelly was out in the middle of the road, a mech and skitter only 15 feet away. How did we not hear it? It raised it's laser at Shelly, who was frozen with fear.

"Shelly!" I ran and pushed her out of the way, sending her rolling across the ground away from the mech. The laser hit me, and I was knocked onto my back. The last things I heard were the sound of gunshots and my mom's screaming.

Captain Weaver P.O.V.

As my daughter fell to the ground, my inside's boiled and I shot the skitter dead. Linda was screaming at Rachel's side, patting her face. I raced over to them as my fighters took care of the mech.

"Rachel! Rachel wake up baby. Rachel!" Linda screamed, shaking her shoulders. I felt my daughters neck for a pulse, and got one.

"She's alive, just unconscious." I heard the mech fall to the ground, then Hal came into view.

"You need to get her to Anne." He stated. I nodded and picked up Rachel.

"Anne?" Linda was close to hyperventilating. I sat down on my motorbike, Rachel in my lap.

"Anne's a doctor. She can help Rachel." Dai informed my ex-wife. Her face lightened a little at that.

"Linda, you get Shelly into the van and follow after the bikes, understand?" I asked, starting up my motor.

"Yes, yes! Just get her help!" Linda kissed Rachel's forehead, picked up Shelly and got into the car. Hal, Dai and Jimmy were on there bikes and ready to go. I revved my bike once, and speed of down the road. It was a long way to the gated neighborhood we had made camp in, and I was praying the whole way there.

Ben P.O.V.

"Alright Ben, same as last time. Tell me if you can feel this." I was sitting on a kitchen stool, and Anne was poking at my spikes again. It has been 2 weeks since dad had been taken. I remember meeting up with the others, and we waited for a day and a half, before Captain Weaver had found us. He was alone and had a faraway look in his eyes. Anne asked him what happened, and he said that the skitters got dad. Hal went ballistic, Matt cried constantly, and I went into a depression. Weaver lead us to this gated community where we decided to stay and make camp. None of us had been eating or doing anything, until Anne came up to Hal and I one day, yelling about how we needed to buck up and take care of Matt and each other. She had convinced us that we would get dad back, no matter how long it would take. So now Matt was outside playing with the other little kids, Hal was on a mission, and I was getting another check up. I hadn't heard anything weird lately, and there was no sign of skitters.

"Did you feel that?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Anne's voice. I shook my head.

"No. Didn't feel a thing." I looked over my shoulder at her. She had a confused and frustrated look on her face. She sighed and then smiled at me.

"Alright then, go ahead and put your shirt back on." I did as she said, and slide off the stool.

Just then, the door of the house we were in crashed open, smacking against the wall. Captain Weaver came rushing in, carrying a teenage girl. She had short blonde hair and looked my age. She was also unconscious. Some sobbing women came running in behind them with a little girl holding her hand.

"Anne, get a bed ready! She's been shot by a mech!" Weaver yelled. Anne's shocked face became one of concern as she ran up the stairs, Weaver following behind with the girl in his arms and the sobbing women and little girl.

"Ben, go get Lourdes and bring her here!" Anne yelled over the banister, then disappeared into a room. I stood there a second with wide eyes, before taking off to find Lourdes. I found her doing laundry with some other women. That was a good thing about this place. There was a generator that ran off of leaves, you had power for the whole place.

"Lourdes!" She jumped and dropped the top she had been holding.

"What?" She asked, bending down to pick it up.

"Anne needs you in the medical house. A girls been shot by a mech!" She gasped and threw the top onto a table, then ran off to help. A couple other women ran after her, probably going to help to. Not knowing what to do next, I just walked around for a while until I found Hal eating.

"Hey." I sat next to him. He looked up, a strand of pasta hanging out of his mouth. I made a face and he slurped it into his mouth. Swallowing, he patted my shoulder.

"Hey. Did you see Weaver or the girl yet?" He asked, glancing at me, then back at his food.

"Yeah, he looked really freaked out." I grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Well he should be. That girl is his daughter." Hal twisted his pasta around his fork. I started choking on my water.

"That girl is _**his **_daughter?" I was shocked.

"Yeah…. Why?" Hall asked, forcing more pasta into his mouth.

"Well, she's, she's…." I couldn't say it.

"She's what?" Hal was now smirking at me with his right eyebrow raised.

"She's hot." I muttered. Hal started to laugh is ass off. I blushed, and he laughed even more. Once he calmed down, he just shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It's hard to imagine Captain Weaver with any child at all." Hal said. I nodded.

"You know her name?" I asked. He smirked again.

"Why? Does Ben have a crush?" Hal mocked in a baby voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, what's her name?" I asked again.

"Her name is…""Hal! Come over here and help us unload this car!" Dai interrupted him. Hal sighed and stood up.

"I gotta go. See ya later." He threw his water bottle in a trash can and disappeared. I sighed because he didn't tell me her name. Oh well, I'll just have to find out later. I got up and went to find something to do.

Hello! I hope I didn't make any mistakes this time :P You know the drill. Review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! I would like to apologize for the shortness of my chapters. I'm still trying to get used to writing on the site, and I only have a limited amount of time to write chapters sometimes. I do to many activities I guess :P Hope you guys don't hate me for it. I promise I'll try to make them longer in the future, but for now they might have to stay kind of short. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.

Rachel P.O.V.

I could faintly hear voice's, but they sounded so far away. I tried to open my eyes, but everything was one big blurry blob. I groaned, frustrated I couldn't see anything.

"She's waking up!" My fathers voice spoke, not sounding so far away anymore.

"Rachel?" My mothers voice. She sounded relieved. I groaned again to let her know I heard her. I felt her take hold of my hand and squeeze it. I tried talking, my mouth super dry. I ran my tongue over my lips, trying to make them damp.

"M- mom?" I tested my voice. I sounded like a cheap-ass version of the grudge. I blinked multiple times, gaining some of my vision back. Once my eyes cleared completely, I looked at mom's happy face.

"Hi sweetie." She rubbed my arm soothingly. I shifted slightly, sitting up straighter. We were in a bedroom, but it looked more like a hospital room, with medical supplies scattered all over. Dad was sitting in a chair, smiling at me.

"Were are we?" I asked, my voice cracking. Mom grabbed a random water bottle from a nightstand and handed it to me. I opened it a downed it gratefully.

"We're in a gated community called "Sunset Valley". It's where you dad and the Second Mass are making camp." I scoffed at the lame name, but nodded.

"What happened after I was shot?" I drank some more water.

"Your father brought you all the way here from the gas station on his motor bike, with the rest of us following behind. Once we got here, he carried you into this house and up stairs, were doctor Anne Glass and her assistant Lourdes kept you alive. When the laser hit your chest, it supposedly sent some kind of wave through your body, to your heart. It instantly slowed your heart down and you could have died on the way here." She was crying a little again. I squeezed her hand.

"What next?" I leaned back into the pillow behind me.

"Well, doctor Glass had to give you C.P.R. to keep your heart going. don't worry though, she didn't touch your mouth." Mom and I laughed at that part.

"Anyway, once you were stable again, she gave you some kind of medicine and you stayed asleep for a couple of hours. During that time, she was able to get that shard of glass out if your arm. It's dark outside now, so you can look around tomorrow." Mom told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Knock knock." I looked over to see a tan women with long, black hair, followed by a teenage girl who was also tan and had long, dark brown hair. Mom smiled at them while dad nodded to acknowledge them.

"Rachel, this is Anne Glass and her assistant, Lourdes." Mom introduced them. They both smiled and I returned it.

"Hello. Thank you both for saving me." sat up straight again and shook both there hands.

"It was nothing. We were just doing our jobs." Lourdes told me. I smiled at her. Both Lourdes and Anne had a friendly aura about them.

"Well, you should need to rest for the rest of the night at least, but you can leave tomorrow." Anne told me. I nodded happily. I am super tired.

"Can I stay with her?" Mom asked. Anne nodded.

"Of course. I'll have someone come up and move another bed in here." My mom thanked her again and ran her hand threw my hair. Dad stood up from where he was sitting quietly.

"I'll be staying in here to." He stated. Anne and Lourdes looked shocked for a second, but got over it quickly.

"Alright. I have them send in two beds instead of one." Anne nodded. Mom looked at dad.

"Dan, we _could _share. We are adults, after all." Mom smiled when dad's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh ok. That will be fine." They smiled at each other. Uh huh! I knew they still loved each other!

"Ok, back to one bed. Lourdes, will you go take care of that for me?" Anne asked. Lourdes nodded and left the room. I rested against my pillow again.

"Can we get something to eat?" Mom asked dad.

"Yeah. There should be something to eat in the kitchen." Dad walked to the door. Mom patted my head, and I made an annoyed sound. Mom laughed, when I realized something.

"Wait! Where's Shelly?" I asked, slightly panicky. Mom looked at dad, looking confused.

"Where _is _Shelly?" I guess she didn't know. Dad looked at Anne. Ok, so _no one _knows where she is.

"Shelly is asleep right now. She is currently staying in the room Lourdes and I share, but she can share a room with you once you get out of here." Anne smiled. I smiled back, knowing that Shelly was sleeping peacefully for what was probably the first time in a long time.

"You, your mom and Shelly can stay in my courtiers once your out of here, if you would like." Dad offered. Mom and I agreed immediately. I'm sure Shelly will agree too.

"Ok, we're going to get the food now. You want anything sweetie?" Mom asked. I thought about it for a minute, but then denied the offer, saying I was to tired to eat, and I am. With a nod, mom and dad left the room, leaving me with Anne.

"It's weird to see him like that, so gentle and caring." I smiled at Anne.

"I bet. He has always been a hard head. He doesn't take any bullshit. The only times he ever smiled was when he was around family or very close friends." I told her. Anne nodded and let out a laugh.

"I can imagine. He's a very good leader though, and he gives these people hope." Anne's face seemed to drop for a minute, but she covered it up quickly. I yawned and she brought a bag over to me. I gave her a confused look.

"These are a pair of the pajamas you had in the minivan your mom brought. I don't know if you'll like them or not, but they look comfy." I opened the bag and found some black silk pajama pants and a black cotton T-Shirt. Standing up, I hugged Anne.

"Thank you. For everything." I pulled back. She patted my shoulder and nodded.

"Your welcome Rachel." We shared a smile, and she left the room. I walked into the attached bathroom and locked the door, just incase. I sat the pajamas on the counter top and slipped out of my tank top. I just now noticed the gauze rapped around were the glass shard had been sticking out of my arm. I ran my arm over it and sighed. I unhooked my bra and pulled the P.J. top over my head. I sat down on the edge of the tube and pulled my pants off. I kept my underwear on though. After I got the silk pants on, I sighed happily. It felt good to get out of those dirty, bloody clothes. I exited the bathroom and put my dirty clothes on the ground by the bed. I sat down right as Lourdes came in with some men pushing a bed behind her. She smiled at, while the men pushed the bed right across from mine.

"Hey Rachel. Do you want me to wash those for you?" She nodded at my dirty clothes. I shrugged.

"Would you?" I asked. The men left the room as she picked up the clothes.

"Sure. I'll be right down the hall with Anne if you need anything." She smiled and left. I fell backwards onto the bed and smiled. Mom and I did it. We found dad, got to meet Shelly, found a safe place that is well protected, and most of all, we survived. I laughed and laughed, rolling around on the bed, just happy to be alive, safe and with my family. After calming down, I sniggled up under the covers and looked out the bedroom window at the moon. I let a single tear fall down my cheek.

"We made it Sophia." I whispered to the sky.

"We made it."

And…. End scene! XD hope you liked it. Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Hi! I've been updating a lot! My fingers hurt, but I cant stop! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.

Chapter 7.

I woke up, feeling great. I looked over at my parents bed, to see them snuggled up together, fast asleep. I smiled at them, and snuck out of the room. I found Anne in the hallway. She smiled at me.

"Good morning, Rachel. Feeling any better?" She asked. I nodded and returned her smile.

"I feel much better now. I was wondering though, where does my dad stay?" She pulled out another bag.

"Your father is staying in the house next to this one, on the right, and next to you is the Mason family." She handed me the bag, her face dropping at the name Mason.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She snapped out of it and smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that there father, Tom Mason, was taken by the skitters, and…"

"And you love him" I finished for her. She nodded.

"Yes, I do. But his son's, Hal, Ben and Matt don't know that we were seeing each other." She looked kind of guilty about that.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I reassured her. She smiled.

"Thank you." I shrugged.

"No problem. And, did you say Hal?" I asked.

"Oh yes. The boy you met at the gas station is the oldest Mason brother." I nodded and opened the bag. Inside was a pair of blue jeans, a blue tank top with Tinker Bell on it and my sneakers. There was also a bra that was my size and a pair of underwear. I thanked Anne and left for dad's house, I guess I should call it that. I decided to take a shower over there so I didn't wake up my parents. After I had my shower, I changed into the outfit Anne gave me and towel dried my hair. I looked around dad's house for a little while, before my arm started hurting. My gauze had turned dark red, and I sighed. I then made my way over to Anne's hospital/house.

"Hey Anne, could you… Oh!" I turned the corner to find Anne with a really cute boy my age, who had dark blonde, kind of curly hair. They both looked over at me and I blushed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was someone else in here" I looked down. I heard the boy laugh.

"It's ok. No big deal." I looked up and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. My eyes trailed to his back, then landed on the spikes.

"Whoa!" I gasped. The boy looked down, as if ashamed by them.

"I know, there disgusting." I walked over to him, Anne's eyes following me the whole way. Once at the boys side, I inspected the spikes.

"Wicked!" I smiled at him. Both him and Anne looked shocked.

"What?" I asked. Anne snapped out of it and walked over to a counter and messed around with something.

"Aren't you scared, disgusted, anything?" The boy asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing but impressed." I told him. His eyes widened.

"Impressed?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Those are some pretty awesome piercings." I smiled, and he blushed.

"Piercings?" He laughed.

"Yep! There totally badass." We both laughed at that, and Anne came over and re-did my bandaging.

"Alright, your all set." Anne told me. I smiled at her and thanked her. Then I turned to the boy.

"I'll see you around. My name's Rachel, by the way." I gave him another smile, then left. I made sure not to get his name, because now I have a reason to talk to him again. I walked back to dad's house, and found my parents, in the living room, kissing. I gasped and they pulled apart.

"I knew it! You both still do love each other!" I was jumping up and down, all happy and stuff. Mom blushed and hide her face in dad's chest.

"Awwww!" I coed, and mom pushed her face further into dad's chest. Dad laughed, and pulled her up to kiss her again. They kept it up, and up, and up.

"Ok, you can breathe now!" I exclaimed, but they _still _kept kissing. Now I was starting to get grossed out.

"My eyes! I can never un-see that!" I shouted, and ran up stairs. Once in my makeshift room, I collapsed onto the bed and sighed, still happy. My parents got back together today _and _I met a cute boy!

"Rachel!" Shelly came running in and jumped onto the bed. I laughed and hugged her.

"Hey munchkin. Did you sleep good last night?" I asked, sitting Indian style on the bed. Shelly crawled into my lap and I randomly started to braid her hair.

"Yes, but I was worried about you." She told me, leaning back against my chest. I smiled.

"Thank you for caring, and I'm just fine." She started to giggle. I gave her a confused yet amused look.

"You called me munchkin!" She found this very funny. I laughed with her.

"I wont call you that if you don't want me to." I told her. She turned around slightly in my lap.

"No! I like it! It's silly!" She giggled some more. I just had to smile at her.

"Alright, you are officially my munchkin!" I declared and tapped her nose. She scrunched her nose up and smiled.

"Cool! Can I sleep in this room tonight?" She put on the puppy face. I sighed playfully, then smiled.

"Course' you can. I'll get someone to put another bed in here, then we can share the room permanently." She started to jump around in my lap, smacking her head on my chin. She yelped, but then crawled off and to the other side of the bed, where she started to jump. Good thing I finished her braid before she escaped. I rubbed my chin, but laughed at her energy.

"Who gave you coffee?" I asked. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"I cant have coffee, I'm only eight." She told me in a "Duh" tone, little hand on her hip. Sassy eight year old!

"Ok. Don't be so sassy, at least not until you turn ten." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Can I go play outside with the other kids?" She asked, and jumped off the bed. I shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Go ahead." I smiled when she cheered and ran to the door. Before she got out the door though, she stopped, turned around and ran back to me. She hugged me tightly.

"I love you Rachel." She whispered. I picked her up and hugged her back.

"I love you to Shelly." She looked up and we smiled at each other. I set her down and watched her run out of the room. Walking down stairs, I found dad talking with a bunch of solders around a dinning room table. I tried to sneak up and listen, but I stubbed my foot on a side table.

"God Damn it!" I jumped up and down on my good foot, cradling my throbbing foot. Dad and all the solders looked up at me and I blushed bright red. I stopped jumping and waved at them, giving a sheepish smile. Dad raised his eyebrow, but motioned me over. I speed walked to his side, wanting to get out of here fast before I embarrassed myself some more. He put his arm around my shoulder and stared at the solders.

"This is my daughter, Rachel. You will treat her with respect and if she needs anything, get it for her." Dad gave them all a hard stare.

"Yes Sir!" They chorused and saluted him. I smiled shyly at them.

"Hi. Sorry for my little scene a second ago, and you don't have to wait on me, I'm not royalty." Some of them smiled at me, Hal being one, some just stared at me, bored, and one gave me a cold glare. *CoughJimmyCough*

"Did you need something Rae?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"I was wondering if someone could bring a second bed to my room, for Shelly?" I gave him my puppy dog face. He smiled at me, leaving some of the solders shocked.

"I'll send someone to do it in a little while." I smiled and thanked him.

"I'm just gonna go now. See you later." He kissed my forehead and I think I heard some of the solders gasp. I rolled my eyes and left quickly.

End Scene! Some fluff with Shelly and Rachel. Hope it was good. Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy like a bumble bee! Lol. Onto the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.

Chapter 8.

Once I had exited the house, I spotted Shelly passing a basketball back and forth with a boy her age who has short blonde hair, and he looked a lot like the cute boy I met with the spikes earlier. Speaking of witch…

"Watch out, Razorback!" I heard a man shout, disgust clear in his voice. I peeked around the side of the house, and found a big, burly man hovering over the cutie from earlier. The cutie was on the ground, his arm's behind him, keeping his back off the ground. There was a box on the ground next to him, book's and other paper's spilled everywhere. Burly had a smirk on his face.

"Stupid Razorback, cant even keep up-right." When he said that, my blood boiled. I stomped over to them and stood in between them.

"What the _**hell **_is your problem?" I glared up at the man, for he was much taller than me. He laughed at me and nodded towards cutie on the ground.

"That _**monster **_is my problem." He spat. I poked his chest, shocking him so much he backed up a little.

"I think you should turn your dumb-ass around and go screw yourself, because _**you **_are the only _**monster **_I see." His face turned red and scrunched up in anger.

"You little…" He raised his hand to hit me, but it was pulled behind his back and twisted painfully. My dad stood behind him, a scary look on his face.

"If you EVER try to harm my daughter again, you'll be skitter bait. And back off Ben and Rick. Got it?" My dad's voice was so deathly calm, it was terrifying. The man yanked his arm back and mumbled a "Yes", then stalked off. Dad turned to me.

"You alright?" I nodded and took a deep breath. Dad looked around me, to cutie.

"How 'bout you" Cutie sat up straighter and nodded.

"Yes Sir." He said quietly. Dad nodded at us, then walked off somewhere. I kneeled down next to cutie and picked up some of the paper's scattered around.

"Hi again." I said, attempting conversation. He smiled and laughed, and I mentally swooned.

"Hi again. Thanks for what you did, not a lot of people would have done that" He picked up some books and set them gently back in the box. I smiled at how careful he was with them. He must be a bookworm, which is totally cute.

"No problem. People like him make me so angry." I handed him the paper's I had collected, and our hand's touched for a second, sending a warm feeling threw my whole body. He blushed and looked down as he picked up another book.

"I'm used to it." He gave a little shrug and stood up, the box in his hands. I stood up with him and sighed.

"It's a shame. There is always going to some kind of racism out there somewhere. Weather it's the color of your skin, or what's on it." I trailed off, looking at the smaller spikes on the back of his neck. He gave me another smile, shifted the box to his hip holding it there with his left arm, and holding out his right to me.

"I don't think you ever caught my name. I'm Ben Mason." I smiled widely and shook his hand, the warm feeling returning.

"Hello Ben, nice to officially meet you." We shared a little laugh, and he shifted the box again. He was holding it with both hands again.

"I was just going to read a little down by a pond I found, you wanna come?" He invited me. I was shocked for a second, but then shook my head.

"That's ok, I don't want to bother you." He laughed, and I blushed, thinking about how cute it sounded.

"Oh come on. You wont bother me, and we can talk about whatever you want. Please?" He looked so cute, I couldn't help but nod and smile.

"Alright. Lead the way." He looked so happy that I agreed to go with him, and started off in a random direction, me following close behind. On the way to the pond, I got a few odd looks from random people. I guess they're wondering who I am, what I'm doing with Ben, or I'm just freaking awesome to give weird looks to. Once we reached the pond, we sat down under a weeping willow tree. We were far enough away from the house's, that we could talk about whatever and not be heard, it was totally private. He sat the box down between us, and pulled out a "Harry Potter" book. I gave a small squeal and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I LOVE Harry Potter!" He grinned and handed it over to me. It was the first book in the series, "The Sorcerers Stone".

"My dad would always read them to me at night. I found these a couple days ago." My smile widened.

"You have all of the books?" I was a HUGE Harry Potter fan. He laughed and pulled them out, one by one.

"Yep. Every single one." He stacked them up and set them by our feet.

"Ben Mason, I think I love you." I joked, opening to the first page. He blushed and let out a nervous laugh. I scooted over, right next to him and put the book down so it was resting against my right leg and his left leg.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Now we can both read it." He smiled.

"Good idea." I shrugged again and leaned back against the tree trunk.

"I'm just awesome like that." I stated, nonchalantly examining my finger nails. He snickered and I looked up at him, before we burst out laughing. Once we calmed down, I pushed some of my hair behind my right ear, and we started reading.

Ben P.O.V.

We laughed for a few moments before calming down. I stared at her as she pushed some hair behind her ear, wishing I could have done it. I shook my head and started reading. But, after an hour of so, my eyes drifted back to her. She was so pretty, with her light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. It's hard to believe that Captain Weaver created something so beautiful. I defiantly have a crush on this girl, I mean what boy wouldn't? She's absolutely gorgeous. My crush appeared when she walked into Anne's makeshift hospital, her face turning bright red when she noticed me. I thought she would be scared or disgusted like some of the others, but she wasn't. She actually made me laugh about my spikes when she called them piercing's. And when she defended me, the crush only got bigger.

"Ben?" Rachel's voice brought me out of my daydream of her.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was in my own little world." She just smiled at me.

"That's ok, I do that a lot. I was saying we should probably head back now, the sun is starting to go down." And she was right. The sky was turning a pinkish/orange color, the sun only a few minutes from disappearing. It was like a background, Rachel right in front of it, giving her a heavenly glow. I mentally hit myself and put the books back in the box. I stood up and stretched, looking down at her.

"My butt is numb!" She exclaimed dramatically as she tried to stand up. We both laughed as she fell back onto her backside. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. I felt an amazing sensation when her skin touched mine. I wonder if she felt it too? She thanked me and I just smiled.

"No problem. Like you said, we should get going." She nodded and grabbed the box off the ground. I was about to protest, but she shook her head.

"It's ok, you carried it here, I can carry it back." She flashed a gorgeous smile, and started towards the house's. I shook my head and followed after her.

Once we reached my temporary house, I held the door open for her, and she grinned at me.

"Such a gentleman." I chuckled, and I swear I saw her cheeks turn red again. She set the box down on the couch, and Matt came running threw, with the little girl I saw when Captain Weaver first brought Rachel to Anne. Rachel smiled at them, and the little girl hugged her.

"Hi Rachel! Matt and I are playing tag!" She exclaimed happily. Rachel laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Rachel, this is my brother Matt." I introduced them. Matt smiled at her.

"S'up?" Matt nodded at her. Rachel laughed.

"Nice to meet you Matt." She smiled, and the little girl tugged at her shirt.

"Can we go eat dinner now? I'm hungry!" She whined. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled.

"In a second, but first you have to meet Ben." Rachel smiled at me, and the little girl grinned.

"Hi! I'm Shelly! Matt said your really smart and read a lot! I like to read to! You and Matt look a lot alike!" She was very energetic and kept rambling, until Rachel covered her mouth with her hand. I laughed at Shelly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, she's got to much energy." Rachel smiled when Shelly "Humphed" from under her hand. I laughed more.

"It's ok, Matt's like that sometimes." We both shared a smile, and she let go of Shelly.

"Can we go now?" Shelly asked, putting her hands on her hips. I raised my eyebrow at her mood changes. Rachel sighed and nodded.

"Say goodbye to Matt." Rachel commanded gently. Shelly turned around and grinned at Matt. His eyes widened as she grabbed him in a hug.

"By Matt! See you tomorrow!" She pulled back. Matt turned red and wasn't even able to respond before she ran out the door. Rachel sighed and looked at me.

"Bye Ben. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, a hopeful look on her face. I grinned.

"For sure." She grinned back at me, then walked to the door. She stopped, waved at me and Matt, then left. I noticed Matt giving me a look.

"What?" I asked. He just kept smirking at me.

"You LIKE her!" He shouted. I blushed again, and he laughed.

"Oh, Shut Up." I turned and walked into the kitchen, Matt laughing behind me.

**End Scene! XD Once again, sorry for the wait, I've been SUPER busy. :P You know the drill! Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! ****J I was watching T.V. earlier, and a re-run of Falling Skies came on. So after watching it, I decided to get this chapter up J Hope it's good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.**

Chapter 9.

Rachel P.O.V.

I took deep breaths as I walked down the hallway. I was wearing my grey skinny jeans, a pink one-shoulder top and my sneakers. Dad was having some kind of meeting with the solders again down stairs, mom was off talking to some of the other women around here and Shelly was most likely with Matt. It had been a week since Ben and I spent the day reading by the pond, and we have become like best friends. We talk about everything, and I learned about what happened to his father, and also told him about Sophia. I have also met Maggie, Uncle Scott, Pope, and many others. Shelly has also taken a liking to Matt. After coming home to our temporary house with Shelly the evening from reading with Ben, I was annoyed to find out that Jimmy was staying in the same house as us. Speaking of him, he still acted hostel and mean towards me, and I was tired of it!

So, here I am in front of his bedroom door. I took a deep breath and knocked. I could here his footsteps get closer and closer, until the door opened up, a grumpy looking Jimmy glaring at me.

"What do _**you **_want?" He growled. I glared at him and tried to control my anger.

"To talk." I stated, threw gritted teeth. He scoffed and went to close the door, but I stuck my foot in the way, and forced it back open. His eyes went wide for a second, before returning to glaring at me.

"Get out!" He demanded. My anger grew as the seconds passed. I slammed the door shut and stomped up to him.

"What is your problem? Every time you see me, you give me a death glare or say something insulting!" I shouted in his face. He looked anywhere but me.

"I don't have to talk to you." He grumbled, stomping over to his bed. I stared after him.

"Yes, you do. If your mad about when I punched your nose, or anything else, please, tell me now. I don't enjoy living in the same house as someone who always look's ready to kill me!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air. He sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I know." He looked at the floor. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I walked over until I was standing in front of him.

"Then why do you do it? Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I don't hate you, I'm jealous of you." he admitted. I was really confused now.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" I asked, sitting next to him. He turned to me.

"My family died the first day of the invasion. Ever since I joined the Second Mass, Captain Weaver has been like my father. But, now that his daughter is back, he'll forget all about me." He told me. I sighed and grabbed his shoulder.

"Jimmy, there is NO way my father would forget about you. He see's you as his son, I know it. And just because he doesn't show his emotions that much, doesn't mean they don't exist. He is very proud of you." I told him. He sent me a small smile.

"He does?" He asked hopefully. I returned his smile and nodded.

"Yes, he does." He then looked guilty.

"Well, I'm sorry for being such an ass towards you." I nodded.

"Apology accepted." We grinned at each other. He stood and helped me up.

"So, you wanna hang out?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure! I'm actually going to hang out with another friend in a few minutes. It'd be awesome to have you come along."

"Who's your friend?" He asked, a curious look on his face.

"Ben Mason." I smiled when I said his name. Jimmy on the other hand dropped his happy attitude and frowned.

"Ben Mason! Are you crazy?" He exclaimed. I took a step back and frowned also.

"What's wrong with Ben?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He scoffed.

"What's _not _wrong with him! He's a _**razorback!**_" That did it. Any friendliness I felt towards Jimmy just flew out the window.

"You know what Jimmy? I take it back. Apology NOT accepted! You are an asshole! Ben didn't do anything wrong! He cant help it he was taken!" I yelled, my anger taking over. Jimmy went back to glaring at me again.

"He was living with those things Rachel! He's going to turn on us, along with those other freaks!" He grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. I yanked my arms back and slapped him, his head snapping to the side.

"Fuck you." I hissed, then stormed out, slamming the door behind me. My eyes widened when I found Ben standing at the top of the staircase, looking sad. I sighed and walked up to him.

"I guess you heard that, huh?" He nodded and looked to the ground.

"Thanks again for defending me, but it's a waste of breath. They aren't going to stop hating me." He looked so sad, it made me want to kill someone. I took hold of his hand and his head shot up, surprised by my action.

"Don't let them get to you Ben, they are just immature little bitch's who have nothing better to do." He smiled a little at that.

"I think you mean bastard. Jimmy is a boy." I smiled.

"No, I meant Jimmy's a bitch." We shared a smile, before bursting out laughing.

"So, we still hanging out?" I asked after calming down.

"Course. What do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged.

"We could go to the pond again?" I suggested. He smiled.

"Ok." I smiled and walked down stairs, Ben close behind. I stopped in the dinning room where dad was with the solders. Once I knocked on the door frame, all heads turned to me. I smiled sheepishly and looked at my dad.

"Sorry to interrupt. Dad, Ben and I are going to hang out outside for a while, ok?" Dad nodded, glancing at Ben for a minute.

"Ok. Be careful." I nodded and noticed Hal smirking at Ben. Turning around, I grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him with me out of the house. He blushed when I grabbed his hand again. I smiled to myself, the warm feelings coming back. I ended up holding his hand the entire way to the pond. Letting go, I smiled at him and ran around to the other side of the weeping willow tree. He followed after me, giving me a curios look. I nodded at closest branches to the ground.

"I'm going climbing." I told him and grabbed onto the branch. It seemed sturdy, so I put my feet on the tree and started upwards. Looking over my shoulder, I smirked at him.

"What's the matter? Afraid of heights?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No!"

"Well come on then!" I looked back up and climbed higher. I heard him chuckle and pretty soon he was climbing right next to me. He smiled at me.

"Hello." He said casually. I laughed and sat down on a very thick branch. Scooting over, I patted next to me. He sat and leaned back against the tree trunk. I was sitting farther out on the branch. This branch was about 10 feet above the ground.

"So, what to talk about?" I asked, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Got any funny stories?" He asked. I shook my head.

"How about you?" He smiled and nodded.

"I can think of one, but it's kind of embarrassing." I smiled.

"That's what makes the story funny. Tell me." I smiled.

"Ok. So, my family and I where on a family vacation to six flags, and my brothers and I had all eaten junk food, then rode a spinning ride that went around and around." He stopped. I nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Well, once we got off, I threw up on Hal." I started laughing like crazy.

"That's horribly funny!" I exclaimed. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not done yet. After I threw up on him, Matt threw up on him, and my dad almost did too." Now I was laughing hysterically. I laughed so hard, I lost my balance, and started to fall backwards. Ben shot out and caught me around my waist.

"Th-thanks." I was shaking a little from laughing. He nodded and scooted even closer, not releasing my waist. I blushed at how close he was now.

"Ben?" I asked. He didn't respond, just bring his face up to mine. My eyes went wide as he pressed his lips to mine. I was to shocked to kiss him back, and he pulled away.

"Oh my god! I- I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" He started to ramble. I shook my head, the shock going away and grabbed his face, pulling him into another kiss. He seemed shocked for a minute, but then closed his eyes and kissed back. I tangled my hands in his hair and he tightened his grip on my waist. Just as it was starting to get heated, we both lost our balance this time, and fell to the ground.

We groaned when we hit the ground. I landed on my back, and somehow he landed on his stomach. Thank god he landed like that, other wise his spikes might have killed him. I rolled onto my side next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Ben, you ok?" I asked. He didn't answer me and I started to get scared. I rolled him onto his side and gently tapped his face. His hand shout out and grabbed mine, and opened his eyes. He laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" I exclaimed. He kept smiling at me until I cracked a smile to. Smacking his arm playfully, I got up. He stood up as well and grabbed my waist again, pulling me to him and kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. When he gently pushed me up against the tree, I broke off the kiss to breathe and smirked at him.

"Whoa there cowboy, lets wait until we hit the two week mark for that." I giggled. He laughed and gave me a quick little kiss, then grabbed my hand. We walked along the edge of the pond, talking about our life's before the invasion. We probably talked for close to an hour, just enjoying each others company.

"Do your spikes hurt at all?" I asked, sitting down along the edge of the pond. He shrugged and sat next to me.

"Only when I put to much pressure on them, and they are sore when I get up in the morning." He pulled at some of the grass. I nodded and crawled behind him. He went to turn around, but I stopped him.

"Face towards the water, and take your shirt off." I told him. He looked over his shoulder at me and blushed.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"You heard me. Shirt off, now." He sighed and removed his shirt. I looked at his bare upper body for a second, then shook my head. No! No naughty thoughts!

"What's the point of….Whoa!" He gasped as I started massaging around his spikes. After a minute he let out a little moan and I smirked.

"That feel good?" He just moaned again and I giggled. I kissed his neck and he immediately turned around. Grabbing my waist, he pulled me onto his lap and I smirked. I pushed him down and he leaned on his elbows, keeping his spikes from touching the ground. I was now straddling him and his grip tightened around my waist. Leaning down, I pushed our lips together and he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. Smirking into the kiss, I opened up and our tongues battled for dominance. This went on for a while until…

"Ahem!" My head shot around so fast, I'm surprised I didn't get a whiplash. Hal stood there, smirking with his arms across his chest. I squealed and jumped off of Ben. Ben sat up and pulled his shirt on.

"Well, well, well. Having a good time I see." Ben glared at his brother and I blushed.

"Shut up Hal." Ben grumbled, helping me up. Hal chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was caught making out." He held up his hands.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked, brushing my pants off.

"I was wondering where Ben went, and here he is, making out with the Captain's daughter. Speeking of wich, how do you think daddy dear will feel about this?" He asked, mocking me. I glared and stomped up to him.

"Don't you dare tell him! This is none of your business." I growled, poking his chest. He backed up and smiled.

"I wont tell him." He pointed at Ben. "You better be ready to run when he does find out though." And with that, he walked away. Ben gulped and sat back down. I sighed and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back into his chest.

"Don't freak out. My dad wont hurt you." I told him.

"I hope your right." He laid his head on my shoulder, lacing our hands together in my lap. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm always right."

**And another chapter down. Sorry for the wait :P Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.**

Chapter 10.

Rachel P.O.V.

"WHAT?" My dad exclaimed, standing up and knocking his chair backwards. I was sitting at the kitchen table, Ben next to me squeezing the crap out of my hand. It had been 3 days and we finally got the courage to tell my dad about us.

"You heard me dad. Ben is my boyfriend." I told him, standing up with Ben. Dad gave Ben a hard look, making said boy flinch.

"And when did this happen?" Dad asked looking at me.

"Three days ago." I mumbled.

"And your just telling me now?" He directed that at Ben, glaring like it was his fault. I stepped over to dad, blocking Ben from his view.

"It's not Ben's fault. I'm the one who didn't want to tell you, because I knew you would act like this!" I exclaimed, putting on my sad face. Dad sighed and I stepped back.

"It's my job to act like this." He told me, rubbing his forehead.

"So….?" I asked, a hopeful smile on my face. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Yes. You two can date." I squealed and kissed his cheek, then skipped over to Ben.

"If you hurt my daughter, you'll be sorry." Dad then threatened Ben in every way possible and I rolled my eyes. Ben nodded frantically.

"Yes Sir. I will treat her with all the respect in the world, and more." Ben said sincerely. I blushed and smiled at him. Dad nodded and surprised us both with a smile.

"Very well then. Have fun." We nodded and he disappeared up the stairs. Ben let out a huge breathe and I smiled.

"That went well." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding! I was ready to throw up!" He exclaimed. I giggled and poked his nose.

"But you didn't!" I said gleefully. He glared playfully and stepped towards me. My eyes widened and I ran out of the house into the street laughing. He caught me from behind and spun me around in circles. We both laughed and screamed joyfully, not caring about the odd looks we were getting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dan Weaver stood in front of the second story window, looking out over the street. Linda came out of their room, setting her book down on a side table. Coming to a stop next to him, she leaned on him and together they watched their daughter laugh and scream with happiness while being spun around.

"He is a very nice young man, Daniel." Linda told him. He smiled.

"I know, I know."

**Ba bam! I'm on a roll! XD Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.**

Chapter 11.

Rachel P.O.V.

"Rachel….. Rachel….. Rachel!" I sat straight up in bed, alarmed.

"Who! What?" I asked, looking around. Shelly was standing next to my bed, looking scared. The little clock on the dresser in the room said 2:13 AM.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered. It looked like she had been crying, her eyes and cheeks red and puffy. I sighed and turned on the lamp next to my bed. Throwing my covers off, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"It's ok Munchkin. You want some milk? That used to help me get to sleep when I was scared." She nodded and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her and we snuck down stairs and into the kitchen. I picked her up and set her on the countertop, then opened the refrigerator. I pulled out the milk and grabbed two cups. Pouring us both a cup, I looked at her.

"You want me to warm it up? It helps you relax." I asked, walking back over to her. She nodded and gave a small smile. I ruffled her hair and put her cup in the microwave. Once it dinged, I let it sit for a second, put the milk carton away and heated mine up.

"Here you go, nice and warm." I handed her the cup once it ok for her to hold it without the cup burning her. She took a sip and smiled widely.

"Thank you! That tastes yummy." I laughed at her and drank some of my own. Once we finished our milk, I set the cups in the sink and carried her back upstairs. She kept scratching at her eyes and I made a B-line for the bathroom. I set her down on the edge of the bathtub and grabbed a little wash cloth.

"What're you doing?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes. I ran the cloth under lukewarm water and ringed it out a little, then turned to her.

"This will help with the itchiness." I told her, and gently wiped her face. After drying her off, I carried her back into our room and laid her down on my bed. I went to the other side and sat down. Turning off the light, I turned over onto my side so I faced her. She smiled tiredly.

"My eyes don't feel so itchy any more." She yawned. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Shelly." I told her. She crawled closer and snuggled up next to me.

"Goodnight Rachel. I love you." I hugged her closer and smiled.

"Love you to." And we were out like that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Snap!_

I slowly opened my eyes and found yet another person in front of me. Mom was standing there with a camera in her hand. It was one of those one's that print the picture out the minute you take it.

"Good morning mom. Where did you get that camera?" I asked, letting out a yawn.

"Good morning honey. I found it in the closet of my room, and couldn't resist getting a picture of this." She nodded to Shelly, who was still snuggled up to my side. I smiled and gently shook her awake. She let out a little yawn and smiled.

"Good morning." She sat up. Mom smiled and set the camera down.

"Good morning Shelly. When you girls are done getting dressed, I have breakfast down stairs for you." She told us. I nodded and mom left the room. I got out of bed and picked out my clothes. A white short sleeved V-neck, blue jeans and sneakers. I helped Shelly pick out a pink top with a huge butterfly on it, cute little jeans and pink sneakers. We walked down stairs and ate with my mom, dad and to my dislike, Jimmy.

"Thanks for breakfast mom, I'm going to go find Ben now." I stood up and mom smiled.

"Ok, have fun." I nodded and ran upstairs really quickly. I grabbed the camera, then left the house. It has been two weeks since Ben and I became a couple, and I know I love him. I walked over to the Mason house and into the family room. Matt was sitting there, looking bored as ever. He smiled at me.

"Hey Matt, you look bummed." I leaned against the wall. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm super bored." He told me. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Shelly's next door, why don't you go play with her?" I suggested. He grinned and stood up.

"Ok. Ben's up stairs in the last bedroom down the hall." He then ran out. I laughed and walked up their stairs. I peeked in the door and Ben was reading. I knocked on the wall and his head shot up. He smiled and put the book down.

"Hey babe." I blushed at the pet name and snapped a picture of him. The flash caught him off guard and he blinked several times. I set the camera down next to the door and walked over.

"Hello. I missed you." I crawled on his bed and sat in his lap. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair.

"I just saw you last night." He said and I shrugged.

"Don't care, it was still to long." I told him, leaning back against his chest. He laughed again.

"Well I missed you too." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

_Snap!_

We looked up, only to see Hal set the camera back down and hurry down the hallway. I laughed while Ben glared where he was standing.

"Just ignore him." I told Ben, turning around in his lap so I was straddling him. Ben smirked and kissed me passionately. My hands tangled in his hair and it quickly got heated as he pushed me onto my back. He broke it off so we could breathe and grabbed my hand. I giggled as he kissed my hand, then up my arm, to my shoulder, neck, another kiss to my lips, then to my neck again. He placed little kisses all around my neck and I closed my eyes.

"I love you Ben." It just slipped out. I kept my eyes closed and the little kisses stopped. It was silent and I got scared. Now he probably thinks I'm crazy. I couldn't take the silence and opened my eyes. I was surprised to find Ben hovering over me, the biggest, sweetest smile on his face. He caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"I love you too, Rachel." He whispered back. I grinned and giggled, pulling him back into another passionate kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And so on it went. Week's passed and Ben and I got closer, our bond deepening. Shelly and Matt became best friends, Hal became like my brother. Mom and Dad got closer all over again and are happy together. Jimmy and I have stopped snapping at each other, we just ignore each other completely. Anne became like my second mother and Maggie like a cooler older sister. Uncle Scott helped me out and I do school work every few days. I hardly talk to Pope, except for when I help cook some of the meals, then we complain and scream at each other. The fighters were able to bring back more harnessed kids and remove the harness's. Everything was slowly getting better,

Or so I thought…

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. :D I stuffed myself with turkey XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. :P**

Chapter 12.

"Where are we going?" Ben laughed as I dragged him behind me. I was leading him out to the practice field that the fighters used to shoot.

"It's about time you learned to shoot a gun." I told him, smirking. He grinned and walked faster.

"Seriously?" I laughed at how excited he got. I nodded and we reached our destination.

"Yep! I already asked my dad and he said ok, just don't kill anyone." Ben laughed at that. I pulled him to a target and pulled my new gun that dad had given me out of my gun holster on my thigh. I handed it to him and he gave me a sheepish look.

"How do I do this?" I laughed and showed him how to hold the gun correctly. I pulled him back a little bit and nudged his legs into the right position. I pushed his arms up and towards the target.

"And now you shoot." I told him, stepping back. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

He ended up nicking the side of the crash test dummy's head. I clapped and he stood wide eyed.

"I just shot a gun." He said like it was a victory. I smirked and patted his shoulder.

"Yes you did, and that was pretty good for your first time. Now, try and hit the forehead." I instructed. He took another deep breathe and shot.

_BANG!_

I jumped and squealed as the bullet soared threw the dummy's neck. Ben let out a triumphant laugh and hugged me. I kissed his cheek and smirked.

"That was awesome Ben!" I exclaimed. He let go and smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't get the head." He looked back at the target. I smiled and rubbed his arm.

"No, but hitting the neck is just as deadly and good as the head." I told him. He smiled and got ready to shoot again.

He practiced on the dummy for a while, before I lead him into the woods.

"Now what are we doing?" He whined, trying to get back to the field. I smirked and yanked him along into an open area in the woods. I stopped and nodded towards the dummy I had tied onto a tree branch, swinging back and forth.

"You did a great job in the field, but those dummy's were standing completely still. If you ever are out and run into a skitter, it wont hold still. Now you have to practice shooting moving objects." I smirked. He turned to me and laughed sarcastically.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I can hit that!" He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his shoulders and turned him back.

"Yes, you can. You just need to practice." I demanded and he groaned. He positioned himself and I gave the dummy another push, then gave Ben an encouraging smile.

"Try it!" He gave me a look, and shot. It ended up hitting the tree, completely missing the dummy.

"See! I told you I cant hit it!" He groaned. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to him.

"Yes you can! Stop being so tense and loosen your arms a little." I grabbed the gun out of his hands and shot the dummy right threw the forehead. Ben's eyes widened and I smirked.

"Now, try again." I put the gun back in his hands and kissed his neck. He blushed slightly and shot. The bullet went straight threw the dummy's chest. Ben smiled widely and I laughed.

We spent another hour practicing until we got hungry.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. How about some food?" I asked, grabbing my gun back.

"Sure. That sounds….. AGH!" His suddenly let out a painful scream and grabbed onto his head. I panicked and raced to his side.

"What's wrong?" I asked in alarm. He groaned and sunk to his knees. I kneeled next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"My head! I can hear them in my head! And my back, it feels like I'm being ripped open!" He exclaimed. I gulped and my eyes started watering. I then noticed the growing red mark on the middle of his shirt in the back. Slowly, I lifted his shirt up and almost threw up.

All of the skin around his spikes was green and the spike directly in the middle was bleeding. Freaking BLEEDING!

"Oh god." I whispered. Ben gave me a scared look and I shook my head, standing up.

"You have to get to Anne, NOW!" I was full on panicking. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ben was starting to pant.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered. I bent down and grabbed his arm. Gently yet forcefully I pulled him up and balanced him when he swayed.

"I don't know baby." Then I put his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist. He was getting weaker as I started to pull him threw the woods as best as I could.

"No one can hear us Rachel." He whispered, leaning more on me. I cursed and pulled harder. We reached the field and I set him down gently. Pulling out my gun, I shot into the sky, slightly diagonal so the bullets wouldn't come back down and hit us.

"HELP! GOD DAMNIT SOMEONE HELP US!" I screeched again. I sunk down next to Ben again and let some tears out. He laid down, his head in my lap. I wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead and ran my hand threw his hair.

"Rachel?" I looked up and saw figures approaching. Dai, Hal, Jimmy and my dad appeared and Hal was the first next to us.

"What happened?" Hal asked, Dai helping him lift Ben up. I quickly stood up with them.

"I-I don't know! H-He just started yelling about hearing the skitters in his head and his back started bleeding!" I cried.

"Jimmy, you run ahead and get Anne." Dad commanded. Jimmy nodded and glanced at me, then ran off. Dad then helped Dai and Hal carry Ben across the field, me following close behind.

We met Anne and she got to work with Lourdes and some others immediately. They let Hal in with them, but made everyone else stay outside the room. I slouched against the wall and sobbed. Dad came and stood next to me, pulling me into a hug. I cried into his chest for a while, before sniffling and pulling back.

"It's ok dad, I'm ok." I lied. He didn't look convinced.

"You sure?" I nodded and wiped at my eyes. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Alright then." He gave me a comforting smile and turned down the hallway. Sighing myself, I went down stairs to get some water. There were a few people in the kitchen, including Jimmy. I wiped at my eyes some more and grabbed a water bottle.

"So, is that _**razorback **_Freak finally croaking?" I looked up to the smirking face of the big burly man that had knocked Ben to the ground the day we officially met. Everyone else looked up and at us. I glared at the man and stepped up to him

"You, you think your so freaking tuff and know everything, but you know nothing. You wouldn't last one second out of the Second Mass, but Ben did! He _**survived **_the harness and is surviving this invasion. He is just like you and everyone else left in this _**Fucked up **_world! If you didn't have fighters protecting you, your ass would be dead. Does that mean nothing to you?" I exclaimed. He scoffed and backed up.

"No, that little freak upstairs means nothing to me. Look at you! Your covered in his contaminated blood!" He nodded at my right hand that had some of Bens blood from his shirt on it. My rage boiled and I grabbed a near bye knife off the kitchen table. Everyone's eyes widened as I sliced a decent sized cut across the top of my left hand. I didn't even feel the pain as the blood slowly leaked out because I was so worked up. Throwing the knife back onto the table, I looked around at everyone in the room, then glared at the burly jackass. I put my hands next to each other and held them out in front of me.

"Looks the same to me!" I hissed, then turned and stomped out, leaving everyone with there jaws on the ground. I stomped upstairs and slide down the wall across from the room where they're taking care of Ben. I stared into space for what seemed like forever, slowly calming down. It was actually three hours.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Jimmy coming towards me.

"Hey." I said emotionlessly, in no mood to argue. He sighed and sat next to me.

"I want to say sorry Rachel." He looked guilty. I wiped at my eyes and he held out a wash cloth. A gave him a weird look and he grabbed my cut hand. I only just realized how bad it was stinging when he wiped at the blood.

"I know I've been a huge asshole, and I'm sorry. I've had trust issues ever since my parents and sister were killed." He looked sincerely sorry. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"I'm not the only one you need to apologize to. And thanks for cleaning my hand." He nodded.

"So, are we friends?" He asked. I smiled more and nodded.

"Yeah, we are." He smiled back and pulled me into a side hug. My eyes widened for a second, but I got over it and hugged him back.

We talked for about an hour, and it was completely dark outside when the door opened up and Lourdes stepped out with some other women, who left. I stood up with Jimmy and Lourdes smiled.

"Is he ok?" I asked. Lourdes nodded and stepped to the side, then opened the door. I turned to Jimmy.

"Go ahead, I'll see you later." He told me. I nodded and he left. Sighing, I walked into the room and over to Ben. He was laying on his stomach, no shirt on. His spike wasn't bleeding anymore and he looked pretty tired. Hal was sitting next to him, leaning back in his chair. Anne was picking up some bloody towels off the floor.

"Hi baby." I whispered, kneeling next to Ben's bed. He turned his head towards me and smiled tiredly.

"Hey Rae." I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. He smiled a little wider and closed his eyes.

"Hal, why don't you go get some sleep?" Anne suggested. I looked at Hal, who shook his head.

"No way. I'm staying here." Anne set down the towels and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know your worried Hal, but the bleeding has stopped and he's fine, just tired. And you are tired to, so go get some rest." She told him. He sighed and stood up.

"Come get me if anything happens." He said. Anne nodded and Hal smiled at Ben.

"See you later math geek." He joked. Ben opened his eyes and smirked.

"Ok, dumb jock." They both laughed a little and I smiled. Hal smiled at Anne and I.

"Goodnight Anne, Rachel." Anne smiled gently and went to pick up the towels again. I smiled back at him.

"Goodnight Hal." I said. He grabbed his gun off the chair and left. I turned back to Ben and laid my head down on the bed. Anne walked out of the room with the towels, probably to get them washed or something. Ben shifted and rolled onto his side. Patting the space next to him, he smiled.

"Come here." I smirked and laid next to him, face to face. He grabbed my hand again and then got a weird look on his face when his hand ran over my cut. He pulled my hand closer to his face and went wide eyed.

"What happened to your hand?" I sighed and explained everything that happened. He nodded and caressed my face with his free hand.

"Your amazing, you know." He told me. I blushed and shook my head.

"Your more amazing than me." I argued. He chuckled.

"I doubt it, but we can argue about this tomorrow." I giggled and he kissed my cut hand, the warm feelings I love so much making another return. I pulled him into a kiss and tangled my hand in his hair. His arms went around my waist and he ran his thumb across some of my exposed skin. I blushed and giggled, for it tickled. Anne walked in at that exact second and we broke apart.

"Rachel, it's getting late. Maybe you should go get some sleep like Hal." She smiled when we blushed. Ben's grip on my hand tightened and I squeezed back.

"Can't I stay here tonight, please?" I begged. She laughed and nodded.

"I guess, I'll go tell your parents." I grinned at her.

"Yay! Thank you!" She laughed again and went to tell them. I felt Ben kiss my neck and smirked. I kissed him passionately and he pulled me closer by my hips.

_Knock Knock!_

We pulled away again just in time and my mom came threw the door. I sat up and she smiled at us.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up. She handed my some pajamas and kissed my forehead.

"Thought you'd be more comfortable in those rather than your clothes. Plus I have to kiss you goodnight." She then kissed my forehead again and I blushed. Ben laughed in the background and I kissed mom's cheek.

"Goodnight mom. Tell dad and Shelly goodnight too?" I asked. She nodded and turned to Ben.

"Anne asked me to tell you both that if you need her, she's down the hall. She's already gone to bed and said goodnight." Mom told us. We both nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Weaver." Ben said. Mom smiled at him and patted his leg.

"You feel better soon Ben." She commanded gently.

"Yes ma'am." Ben smiled and nodded. Mom chuckled and gave me another hug, then left. I locked the door behind her and sat down on the bed, removing my shoes and socks. I grabbed the green silk pajama pants and black cotton shirt with a green piece sign on it and undid my jeans. Ben's eyes widened as I slipped my pants off.

"What are you doing?" He turned red. I laughed at his embarrassed face.

"I'm changing. Come on Ben, we are both mature and you're my boyfriend, that means you can see my underwear." I said, and pulled my shirt over my head. It looked like someone painted his face red. He looked away and I rolled my eyes. Crawling up on the bed, I pulled his face to mine and kissed his cheek.

"Is my body that ugly?" I asked, fake pouting. He shook his head back and forth super fast.

"No! It's not that! Your body is amazing!" He panicked and blushed. I laughed and thought he was going to pass out when I straddled him.

"Then look at me." I smiled He took a breathe and looked down at my body. I closed my eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed. When he grabbed my face, I opened my eyes and he smiled.

"Your beautiful." He whispered. I blushed and kissed him. It quickly got heated and his hand slowly went down my back, past my waist, settling on my ass. I gasped and pulled back, turning tomato red. He looked panicked again for a second, thinking he went to far, but I grabbed his face and re-started our heated kissing. Finally, I pulled back and rolled next to him, knowing if we didn't stop now, we wouldn't stop at all. We smiled at each other and I stood up. Pulling the pajama pants on, I decided to leave my underwear on for the night, and change tomorrow. Facing away from Ben and at the wall, I un-hooked my bra and threw it on the chair. Once I had the pajama top on, I turned and laid back down next to him, facing him again.

"I love you." I told him. He grinned and pulled me against him. I rested my face in his neck and he wrapped one arm around my waist, the other in my hair.

"I love you too." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Forever?" I yawned, feeling kind of stupid and embarrassed again. He kissed my forehead.

"Forever." He whispered. I sighed happily and fell asleep to him gently running his hand threw my hair.

**End Scene! Review! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

Chapter 13.

Rachel P.O.V.

I woke up to Ben's arm still around my waist, the other at his side. I smiled and sat up, stretching my arms and yawning. When I went to stand up though, I was pulled back down onto the bed by a hand wrapping around my wrist. I giggled and faced Ben. He was smiling but his eyes were closed.

"And just where are you going?" He asked, pulling me to his chest. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Nowhere I guess." he opened his eyes and went to kiss me, but I moved my head at the last second. He pouted and I laughed. "No kisses until you let me up." I told him. Sighing, he let go of me and we both sat up. I got off the bed again and he followed right behind me.

"Ok, your up." He said and leaned in again. I giggled and put my finger to his lips.

"Nah, maybe later." I joked. He glared playfully and went to grab me. I ducked down and crawled across the bed laughing. I reached the other side, but Ben just walked around the bed and to me. Squealing, I tried to crawl back across, but he grabbed my waist and flipped me onto my back. He crawled over me and pinned my arms above my head. I tried to free my arms, but he was to strong, so I let out a sigh of defeat. Smirking, he leaned down and captured my lips with his own. I stopped struggling and kissed back immediately.

"We should probably get dresses now, go get something to eat." I suggested. He nodded and let me up. After getting our clothes on, well me getting my clothes on and him pulling a clean shirt on, we went down stairs. Anne was in the kitchen with Lourdes and a couple other people. She smiled and walked over to us.

"Good morning guys. Feeling better Ben?" She asked. Ben nodded. "Good, and how's your arm doing Rachel?" She then looked at me.

"It's fine, doesn't hurt anymore. But now I have this cut on my hand." I answered, holding out my hand. My wound on my arm had almost completely healed by now, only a light scar left, but that was slowly fading away as well.

"Now how did this happen?" She asked, inspecting it. I then explained again what happened and she laughed.

"You are your fathers daughter." Ben and I chuckled at that. "I'm not particularly fond of David Rowe either. His is a jerk." She said, bandaging my hand. So, that's burley's name then.

"Jerk? He's a pathetic, cruel son of a bitch!" I ranted. She chuckled and shushed me.

"Don't say that so loud. But, yes he is." I smiled at her and as soon as she was done with my hand, I grabbed Ben's hand and we left. Lacing our fingers together, we headed to his house to let his brothers know he was ok, then to mine to eat.

As I opened the door to my house, I got this weird feeling. Turning around, I saw the David Rowe man across the street, glaring at us. Usually, it wouldn't bother me, but this particular glare gave me a very uncomfortable, fearful feeling. I let out a shiver and Ben squeezed my hand.

"You ok?" He asked. I put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, just got a little chill." I don't think he believed me, but he nodded anyway and pulled me into the house. With one final glance back at the glaring man, I closed the door.

**Review? XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. **

**And SoccerGirl03, I'm righting your character in "Unwritten". She might not come up for a few more chapters though, so I can bring her in along with the story line. ****J**

Chapter 14.

Rachel P.O.V.

"So, your birthday is in three days. Anything you want?" I asked Ben. We're laying on my bed, facing each other while Ben played with my fingers. He looked up and shrugged.

"What is there for presents anymore? How about just you and I just hang around the pond?" He suggested. I rolled my eyes and propped myself up on my elbow.

"But we do that almost every day! Don't you want any kind of present? Maybe a little party?" I asked. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No thanks. I've never really liked having a bunch of attention on me, and only me." He told me. I sighed and snuggled closer to him. He was going to sleep in my room tonight. Dad wasn't to thrilled about it, but mom was able to distract him and shoo him away. Gotta love mom's.

"Alright. I'll get you a little present anyway." I smiled when he groaned.

"Why do I even try?" He whispered. I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be back in a little while. I'm gonna go take a shower." I told him and got off the bed. He nodded and grabbed one of the Harry Potter books off of my nightstand. Once in my bathroom, I shut the door and peeled off my clothes, throwing them on the ground. Stepping into the shower, I sighed as the warm water relaxed me a little. I still had that fearful feeling and had been paranoid all day.

After fifteen minutes of getting clean and relaxing, I turned the water off and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around my self, I dried off, then grabbed my pajamas. Blue short shorts and a white tank top so white, you could see perfectly through it. Slipping them on, I put my bra back on first, then the tank top. My hair was still damp and curled a little.

Peeking into my bedroom, I saw Ben standing up, facing the wall. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, until he dropped his pants around his ankles. My eyes widened and I turned red. Right as he was about to do the same thing with his boxers, I quickly and quietly shut the bathroom door and leaned against it. I bit my lip and giggled quietly. So many naughty thoughts going through my mind right now. I smacked my forehead a few times and took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes and opened the door again. Please let him have pants on!

Opening my eyes, I was relieved (and slightly disappointed) To see him lounging on my bed, with grey sweatpants on. I let out the breath and he looked up, eyes widening. I smirked and slowly walked over to the bed, swaying my hips on purpose. He gulped as I crawled onto the bed and his lap.

"Nice shirt." He commented, his voice cracking a little. I leaned down and ran my hands over his bare chest.

"I thought you'd like it." I whispered into his ear. The second I kissed his neck, he groaned and flipped us over. I giggled and he attacked my lips with his own. I wrapped my arm's around his neck, pulling him even closer.

"I love you so much." He whispered. I smiled and he kissed my forehead, down to my nose, and finally my lips one final time.

"Eewwwww!" We broke apart and Ben rolled off of me. Shelly was standing in the doorway, nose was scrunched up and looking really grossed out. I laughed and sat up.

"Hey Shelly." She walked over to her bed and grabbed her little nightgown.

"You two act like mommy and daddy." She told us. She had started referring to my parents as such, and they didn't mind at all, in fact mom was overjoyed. I had considered her my sister ever since I first met her. Ben and I both laughed and her eyes widened. She pointed to my chest and ran over to me.

"Rachel! I can see your bra!" She whispered. I heard Ben snort and gave him a "Shut Up" look. He tried to hold in his laughing, causing the snorting noise's. I sighed and looked at Shelly.

"Yes you can. It's not a big deal." I told her, pulling her onto my lap.

"But Ben's a boy! Boy's aren't aloud to see that!" She exclaimed. Ben lost it and burst out laughing. Shelly gave him a very dirty look for an eight year old.

"Well, Ben didn't see it, and I wont let him, ok?" I lied. She nodded and got up.

"Good, cause boy's shouldn't see girl's B- Bo- Boobies." She said it like it was an evil word. Oh so you think now little one, I thought. Ben grabbed one of my pillows and pushed his face into it, screaming with laughter. I blushed a little and nodded at Shelly.

"You are very right." I told her. Ben was now on his stomach, face still in the pillow, banging his fist's on the bed from laughing so hard. Shelly smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I know. And I think Ben's broken. Goodnight!" I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Shelly." She then skipped out of the room, nightgown in her hands. She was sleeping by my mom tonight, since Ben was with me. I flicked the back of said boy's head and he looked up, still laughing. Rolling my eyes, I got up and locked my bedroom door. He came up behind me and picked me up. I giggled and he laid me down on the bed, crawling over me. Once again, we started our heated kissing. He laid his wait down on top of me. I smirked and pulled away before it got _to _heated. I put my finger to his lips.

"Your squashing my boobies." I joked in the same voice Shelly had used. After 3 seconds of silence we burst out laughing. He laid next to me after we had calmed down and kissed me one more time.

"Goodnight Rae, love you." He pulled my back to his chest. I smiled and pulled his arm over my side, lacing our hands together.

"Love you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up by myself. Sighing, I rolled over onto my stomach, then heard a crinkling noise and felt something smooth against my stomach. I sat up and opened the little note that laid there.

"_Rachel,_

_Went to get some breakfast. Sorry for not waking you, but you looked so peaceful. See you when you get up._

_Love, Ben."_

I smiled at the note and laid it down on the nightstand. Standing up, I picked out my outfit for the day. A long sleeved purple shirt, black skinny jeans, and sneakers, along with a simple green Indian beaded necklace that stuck close to my neck, but not a choker necklace. I then brushed my teeth and my hair.

_Crash!_

I jumped and dropped my hair brush. Spinning around, I sighed as I saw the window had blown open, the curtains flowing around. I picked up my hair brush, laid it on the nightstand and went over to shut the window. Just as I shut it, a creepy breeze blew through the room, sending an uncomfortable shiver down my spine, the fearful feeling returning. Glaring at the window, I slammed it shut and stomped out of the room and down stairs.

"Hey baby, everything ok?" Mom asked. She was sitting at the kitchen table with dad and Shelly. No Ben.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Ben?" I asked, sitting next to Shelly. Mom glanced at dad and pushed a plate of food over to me.

"He went back over to his house, to see his brothers." I nodded and ate my food in silence. Shelly spent the whole time chitty chatting about how Matt and her are the best of friends. Once I finished, I pushed my chair backwards and walked to the door.

"Rachel!" I turned to my mom and sighed impatiently. "Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm _**Fine **_mom." I told her, then opened the door and left. Walking over to Ben's house, I just walked in and found Matt, yet again sitting on the couch, looking bored.

"Bored again I see." He looked up and nodded. I sat next to him and gave him a side hug. "I'm sure Shelly would like to play again." I suggested.

"Cool. Just walk in?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Just walk in. But before you go, where are your brothers?" I asked. He pointed upstairs.

"Hal's up there, doing whatever, and Ben went down to the practice field." He told me. I groaned and stood up.

"Now why would he go out there by himself? He'll blow his foot off!" I ranted to myself.

"He didn't go alone though." I gave him a confused look.

"Who'd he go with then?"

"Well, he actually left by himself, but once he got to the beginning of the field, I saw some tall man following behind him. I think his name is Dave something." My eyes widened and the smile dropped off my face.

"David Rowe?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders. His eyes widened a little at my outburst.

"Yeah! That's his name. Why does it matter?" He asked, a curios look on his face. I shook my head.

"Matt, I need you to go get Hal and my dad! Tell them to go to the field! That Ben's in danger!" I told him, rushing to the door.

"But….!""Now Matt!" I shouted and ran out the door. I didn't want to be so mean, but this was an emergency.

I ran down the road, pushing people out of my way. My breathing was turning into panting as I ran as fast as I could to the field, Ben being my only thought. Once I reached the field, I looked all around, but saw nothing.

"Ben?" I yelled. I heard some sort of weird noises coming from the woods, and took off into them. It felt like I was running forever. I kept getting deeper and deeper into the woods, looking in every direction.

"Aghhhh!" My eyes widened and I ran towards Ben's scream. I ran until I reached an open area, gasping at the sight before me.

Ben was laying on the ground, a bloody nose and a deep cut across his forehead. David was standing over him, smirking. I stepped forward, a branch cracking under my foot. Both of their heads snapped over to me, Ben's eyes filled with worry, David's eyes filled with angry rage.

"Get out of here girly!" David roared. I flinched and he smirked. Turning his attention back to Ben, he lifted his foot up and kicked him in the stomach. Ben cried out in pain and my eyes watered.

"Ben!" I screamed. Something in me snapped when I saw tears of pain come out of Ben's eyes. I glared at David and ran forward, jumping on his back. He stumbled around, not ready for my extra weight. He tried to throw me off, but I dug my nails into his forehead and scratched as hard as I could.

"You bastard!" I yelled and kicked my feet. He backed me into a tree, forcing me to let go. I screamed as the bark cut into my back and dropped onto my knees.

"Stupid little bitch!" He shouted, rubbing at his now bleeding forehead. I was slightly happy that I did some damage to him, even if it was only a few scratches. I noticed his gun had fallen to the ground, probably when I was kicking my feet. He didn't seem to notice, and turned back to Ben.

(**Imagine this next part in slow motion. Lol.)**

David bent down and grabbed a rock the size of a coconut, and raised it above his head. My heart stopped as I realized what he was going to do. My eye's met Ben's, and we both let some tears fall.

"So long, _**Razorback**_!" David hissed. Images of Ben and I ran through my head at a million miles an hour, and I blinked once.

"NO!" Forcing myself off of the ground, I pushed forward and grabbed the gun. My anger raging to impossible levels, I aimed at David.

_BANG!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy Cheese puffs! It's been toooooo loooooonnngggg since I updated. I apologize! My Aunt has been in the hospital for a while now, so I've been having a hard time updating. :P Oh, and I've recently become obsessed with the movie "Super 8"! It's an amazing movie! I recommend you watch it! I've written a few fanfics on it already. :D **

**Anyway, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. **

Chapter 15.

Rachel P.O.V.

Time seemed so slow as David turned around, just to have the bullet pierce through his forehead. My breathing was heavy and I blinked once, dropping the gun. It hit the ground at the exact same time David's body did, blood pooling around his head. He fell only three feet away from Ben.

Oh Ben. His eyes were so wide, I thought they would fall out of his head and he was frozen in place. We were both white as ghost's, and my eyes started watering.

I started shaking and dropped onto my butt. Pulling my knee's up to my chest, I cried. The reality of what I had just done was sinking in. I killed someone. But, I don't regret it. He was going to kill Ben, so I did what I had to do. I sobbed into my knee's, not out of guilt, but out of fear. Fear that I was capable of doing something so cruel, so horribly evil. Though, I didn't feel bad about the man I killed, just that I _had_ killed. As horrid as it may sound though, I believed he deserved it. What was getting to me though was that he was alive, and then dead in a second flat. I actually couldn't care less about David Rowe, but it was still disturbing to know that I _ended a life_, and it will always be disturbing to me, no matter how evil that man was.

"Rachel." I looked up into the watery green eyes of Ben, and felt so weak. I sobbed harder, knowing that if I hadn't killed David, those beautiful eyes wouldn't be looking at me. Ben kneeled next to me and pulled me to his chest. I cried into his neck and felt some of his own tears landing on my shoulder.

We sat there comforting each other for what seemed like days, before the pain in my back started to become more noticeable, adrenaline wearing off. I pulled back, silent tears still running down my face and wiped the blood from his nose off of his top lip. I glanced in the direction I first came, and Ben nodded, getting my silent message.

Linking arm's, we managed to help each other up and we both winced in pain. As we took shaky steps away from the gruesome seen, I went to look back, but Ben grabbed my face gently and shook his head.

"Don't baby." He whispered. I nodded slowly and we made our way out of the woods. Once we reached the edge of the woods and the beginning of the field, I could see figures running towards us.

"Rachel!" My dad, Dai, Hal, Jimmy and a couple other fighters came to a stop in front of us. Hal pulled one of Ben's arms over his shoulder and helped him stand, and I fell into my dad's arms.

"What happened?" He asked gently. I looked up at him, my face blank.

"He's dead." I whispered. Everyone shared a confused look and I glanced at Ben. "He was hurting Ben, and then h-he tried t-to…and I-I-I had to st-stop him….." I started to sob, and dad hugged me tighter.

"It's ok Rachel. Calm down. Relax and tell me when your calm." He soothed me. I took a deep breath.

"I killed him daddy." I choked out. Everything went deathly silent, and I pulled out of my dad's arms.

"What?" Dad asked, shock and confusion on his face. I grabbed my head and paced.

"I killed David! He-he was going to kill Ben, so I shot him in the head!" I screamed, looking at the ground and pulling at my hair. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, except for Ben.

"I cant come back to camp now, can I?" I asked after minutes of silence. Dad snapped out of it and grabbed my shoulders.

"Of course your coming back! Rachel, you did exactly what I taught you to do. You saved Ben. It was defense. It was defense." I nodded slowly and let out a sob as he pulled me into another hug.

"Dai, Hal, you two help Ben back to the camp and get Anne." Dai pulled Ben's other arm over his shoulder and they started towards the house's.

"Jimmy, would you please make sure my daughter get's to Anne safely?" Dad commanded gently. Jimmy nodded and came over to us. "You'll be fine Rachel. I'm going to go deal with this situation."

I nodded at my dad and let Jimmy carefully take hold of my arm and lead me in the right direction. Dad then turned to what was left of the fighters and they disappeared into the woods.

"Wait, wait a minute." I stopped walking and winced at the intensifying pain in my back. Jimmy let go off my arm and waited patiently.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I just killed somebody, but I'm totally fine." I said, looking at the ground.

"Right, sorry." He whispered. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Don't be. I'm sorry for snapping. I'm still shaken up about the whole….situation." I groaned out the last word as another sharp pain shot down my spine. Jimmy's eyes got wide and he rushed over to me.

"Your bleeding pretty bad." He frowned. I took a step forward, but hissed and froze.

"I was slammed backwards into a tree. Be prepared for screaming on our way back." I took a deep breath. Jimmy looked conflicted for a minute before stepping closer.

"Here, let me help." My eyes widened for a second as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and the other under my knees. I was lifted up bridal style, a couple bolts of pain going down my back.

"Is this ok?" He asked. I laughed a little at how nervous he looked.

"Yes, it's fine. Just don't go getting any ideas." He chuckled and started walking.

"I think of you as my sister. And beside's, Ben would wring my neck if I made a move." We both laughed and I was able to relax.

"So, do you hate me? For killing someone?" I asked after some silence.

"No, of course not! You did what you had to do, and kept Ben alive." We had now made it to the camp, and people where giving us weird looks. A boy, carrying a bloody girl through camp? I think that deserves some weird looks.

"Good, because I don't think I could stand loosing you as my friend." I laid my head on his shoulder as we approached Anne's. Dai was waiting by the door, and opened it for us.

"Anne's upstairs with Ben right now. She said just come up when you get here." He informed us. Jimmy nodded and Dai patted my knee with a small smile. Somehow, Jimmy was able to get me upstairs, and we saw Hal waiting in the hallway.

"Is Ben ok?" Was the first thing out of my mouth. Hal laughed and nodded into the room across from us.

"Go find out." I sighed and Jimmy carried me into the room, where we found Anne and Lourdes hovering over Ben. His shirt was laying on the floor and I could see the giant bruise across his stomach.

"Oh Ben." I sighed sadly. Anne and Lourdes jumped slightly and turned to me.

"Rachel, thank goodness your alright! Jimmy, you can set her on that bed right there." Anne said as Lourdes grabbed something off another bed. Jimmy carefully set me down and backed away to the door.

"Thanks Jimmy."

"Anytime." He shot me a smile, then closed the door behind him. Lourdes came over with all kinds of different stuff, but handed Anne a pair of scissors.

"Rachel, I need to remove your top to look at the damage. Would you like a towel for privacy?" She asked, referring to Ben.

"No, that's alright." She raised an eyebrow, but nodded and gave me a knowing smile. Lourdes leaned me forward a little and held onto my shoulders as Anne cut my shirt off down the middle. A second later, I saw it land on the floor, covered in blood. Anne sighed and set the scissors down.

"Well, there's no severe damage, but some of these cuts are pretty deep. I'm going to need to clean them immediately though to prevent infection, and it's going to sting." My heart raced a little, but I nodded.

"Ok, get it over with." I said. She nodded and walked into the bathroom. Lourdes gave me an encouraging smile.

"We need to remove your bra first, is that ok?" She asked. I glanced at Ben, and stood up.

"Yeah, give me a second though." I ignored the pain, and Lourdes held up a bed spread in front of me, blocking the view as I removed my bra. After it was off, Lourdes kept the spread in front of me as I laid back down on the bed, except on my stomach this time. Since me chest was now pushed into the mattress, there was no way anyone could see anything, so Lourdes laid the bed spread across a chair. Anne came back into the room with a few hand towels, two wet and one dry, then one dry full body towel. Coming to stand next to the bed, she set them down near my side and nodded at Lourdes. Lourdes walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed one of the damp towels.

"Can I hold her hand?" I looked over to Ben seeing him stand up.

"Sure you can, just be careful you don't irritate your bruise." Anne smiled. Ben kneeled on the ground and grabbed my left hand.

"Are you ok?" I asked, glancing at the bruise. He squeezed my hand.

"I'm fine. Nothings broken, just really sore. The bruise should go away in a few days. If anything, you got it worse." He smiled and pushed some hair out of my face.

"I love you." I smiled back.

"Alright Rachel, I'm warning you now. This is going to burn like crazy, so I'm going to have you bite down on this." Anne held out the dry hand towel. I gulped, but grabbed it with my free hand. After it was in my mouth, I breathed threw my nose and tried to calm down.

"This towel has some alcohol on it, which is going to cause the burning. The towel Lourdes is holding is only water, and is going to calm the burning." Anne explained. I nodded and clutched the bed sheet with my free hand.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." And let the burning begin.

"AMPHHHHH!" My teeth clenched around the towel and my screeching was muffled.

"I know it hurts, baby. Just relax." Ben soothed. I closed my eyes as the tears poured out, and squeezed the life out of Ben's hand. I swear to god I ripped the bed sheet with how tight I clutched it. I let out little whimpers threw the whole process, and Ben continuously wiped my tears.

"Your doing very good Rachel. Just… one more second….and done!" Anne told me. The alcohol towel was then replaced with the cold, damp one. I opened my eyes and Ben kissed my cheek. I spit the towel out of my mouth and Anne moved it away.

"The worst is over, now we just need to dry you off and apply some ointment, then your done." Lourdes smiled at me and patted my hand.

"I'll go wait outside." Ben kissed my hand, then exited the room. I winced slightly as Anne dried off my back, but then sighed as the ointment was applied.

"Alrighty, your all done. You have to be careful so you don't make them worse, but otherwise your going to be just fine." Anne smiled, gently helping me up and into my bra.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes." Lourdes said, then raced out of the room. I sighed and felt my eyes water. I looked up when Anne set her hand on my shoulder.

"Ben told Lourdes and I what happened. You understand that there was nothing else you could do, Rachel." She said gently. I sniffled and nodded.

"I don't regret it, as horrible as it sounds. Does that make me a monster?" I let a few tears slid down my cheeks.

"No! No it does not! Rachel, if you hadn't done what you did, Ben wouldn't be here. David brought that upon himself, so don't you blame yourself." She kneeled down and wiped some of the tears away. I sniffled and nodded. I smiled a little at how much of a second mother Anne has become to me and hugged her, feeling her hug back.

"Oh my baby!" I pulled away from Anne only to be pulled into another hug by my mother. I hugged her tightly, ignoring the slight burning in my back.

"My sweet girl. Lourdes told me everything." She shushed me as I began to sob again. Anne quietly left the room, giving us privacy. My mom rocked me gently for what seemed like days, comforting me in the way only a mother could. After I had stopped crying, I pulled away and looked up at her.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"Rachel Weaver! I could never hate you! I don't give a damn about David Rowe, he got what was deserved." She gently pushed some hair behind my ear. I gave a small smile and she grabbed a bag that was near the door.

"I brought over clean clothes. Why don't you get changed, and then go relax or maybe see Ben." She suggested. I took the bag from her.

"Where is Ben?" I asked, not having seen him since he left the room.

"I think he's over at his "house" with his brothers." She smiled. I nodded and she left the room. Sighing, I wiped at my eyes and pulled out the clothes. A fresh pair of blue jeans and a regular red t-shirt. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me, then changed into the fresh clothing. I winced when the shirt first came into contact with my sore skin, but I sucked it up and pulled on the clean pants. I stuck my dirty jeans in the bag and carried it out of the room with me.

I walked down stairs and saw Anne, Lourdes, Dai, Jimmy and Hal in the front room. They each gave me small smiles when they saw me. I nodded at them and exited the house, heading to my own. After I dropped of my dirty jeans, I then went over to the Mason house.

"Hey Rachel!" Shelly and Matt waved at me as they kicked around a soccer ball. I smiled and waved back, thankful that no one told them of what happened. I opened the front door and closed it quietly behind me.

"Ben?" I called out. No answer. I checked every room downstairs, but he wasn't in any of them. So, I walked upstairs. Once I reached his room, I saw him bent over something on his bed. He was already in clean clothes.

"Ben?" I asked gently. His head shot up and he spun around, a guilty look on his face.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" He asked, blocking whatever he was bent over behind him and out of my sight.

"I came to see you, obviously. I am your girlfriend, remember?" I joked. He gave a nervous laugh and I frowned. "What are you doing anyway?"

He sighed sadly and stepped out of the way. I noticed a backpack on the bed, what he had been bending over, and a piece of paper on the bed next to it. I noticed clothes hanging out of the backpack, along with a couple bottle's of water and other snacks.

"Ben? Wh-what is this?" I asked, slightly scared. He grabbed me into a hug and rested his chin on my shoulder. What he whispered next made me so mad, scared and shocked at the same time.

"I'm leaving."

**End Scene! XD Again, I am so sorry for the huge time in between updates. My life has been crazy insane lately. :P I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story, or don't hate me. I miss talking to you all as well. :'( **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. **

Chapter 16.

Rachel P.O.V.

"I'm leaving." He whispered into my ear. Everything seemed to freeze and I felt so many different emotions. Fear, Shock, Anger, Sadness.

"W-what?" I asked, finally finding my voice and pulling away from him.

"You heard me Rachel. I'm going to leave the camp." He sighed sadly. I stared at him, before laughing sarcastically.

"No, your joking." I said. My heart dropped even more though when he stayed quiet and looked at the ground. "You are joking, right?" I almost begged.

"No, I'm not." He wouldn't look at me. I walked over to the bed and picked up the paper. It was a note to me:

"_Rachel,_

_I'm so sorry, but I had to leave. I have put you in so much danger and it caused you to do a horrible thing. I love you with all my heart, but I just can't be here right now. I hope you can forgive me._

_Ben."_

"Why?" I whispered, my voice cracking as I turned to him. "Why? Why would you do this? Why would you do this to me? You weren't even going to tell me, just let me find out from a note!" I shouted, tears rolling down my face.

"Because, I'm not wanted here." He looked guilty.

"Yes! You are…."

"No I'm not Rachel!" He shouted, stunning me into silence. "I can see it in some people's face's, some of them still don't trust me. And look at everything it's caused! You had to shoot someone Rachel! Just because of me." He looked ready to cry.

"I don't care! I love you Ben, and I will do anything for you! _Anything_! It was either you, my sweet, amazingly wonderful Ben, or that rotten son of a bitch! And I chose you Ben! I love you and I don't care if I had to kill him for you!" I cried.

"But I do care! I don't want you to have to do things like that Rae." He whispered, grabbing my face.

"I love you Ben. Please just realize that I would do anything for you, and let it be." I begged. He sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, I don't have a choice anyway. But I'm still leaving." He let go of me.

"Did you not just hear anything I said? You don't have to leave just because some people don't like you! Don't leave for them!" I shouted.

"It's not for them. I'm leaving for myself. I-I can't explain it Rachel, but I just have to do this. I'm not leaving forever, only for a while. I need to figure things out and not be around these people all the time." He looked so sad, yet confused at the same time.

"I believe you. And if your leaving, I'm coming with you." I said.

"Rachel no….."

"Ben. I understand you have to do this for yourself, but if you leave, then I coming with you. And I have to do that for myself, because I honestly can't live without you." I whispered sincerely, even though it sounded kind of selfish. A few more tears escaped my eyes.

"If I say no, you'll still follow me anyway, right?" He asked with a small smile.

"To the ends of the earth." I nodded. He smiled bigger when I said that and pulled me to his chest. He then gave me the sweetest kiss ever, filled with happiness, passion and love.

"What about our family's? Your brothers?" I asked after a while a silence. He sighed.

"Both of our family's are strong, and I believe they can handle it. And we are going to come back, in week or so." He sat down on the bed, then pulled me onto his lap. I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist and rested my head against his chest. He rested his chin on top of my head and sighed.

"When do we leave?" I asked quietly.

"Tonight." He whispered. I felt my heart drop slightly, but I nodded gently and agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And then Matt and I played some soccer, and I totally won." I listened to Shelly talk about her day and playing with Matt and some of the other kids. I smiled as I brushed her hair. It was now 11:00 at night, or somewhere around there. Ben and I planned on sneaking out at 12:00 after our families where asleep. We had packed up everything we would need earlier. We would have to sneak past some soldiers when we leave though, but I doubt we'll get caught.

"I'm glad you had fun today." I laughed, setting the brush down. Shelly crawled off of my lap and back onto the bed, were she laid down and I tucked her in just as mom and dad came in.

"It's a little late for you to be up young lady." Mom smiled at Shelly, who grinned sheepishly back. Mom and dad said their goodnights to Shelly and then came over to me.

"Goodnight Rachel. I love you." Mom gave me a kiss and hugged me. I hugged her tightly, blinking back tears.

"I love you too mom." I closed my eyes. She laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Are you alright Rae?" Dad asked once I hugged him tightly.

"No, I just love you guys so much. I don't feel like I say it enough." I sighed. Dad kissed my forehead and mom smiled.

"We love you too baby. Now get some rest." She told me gently. I nodded and crawled into my bed, pulling the covers up to my chest.

"Goodnight Rachel. We'll see you in the morning." And with that, they disappeared out of the room.

"No, you wont." I whispered to myself, rolling over and facing away from the door.

…...

It was midnight when a rock hit the bedroom window. I stood up and walked to it quietly, trying not to wake up Shelly. I saw Ben on the ground with his backpack. He nodded to me and I nodded back, turning away from the window. I had on my sweatpants, so I quickly pulled on my red t-shirt from earlier and my sneakers. I laid down the note I had written to my parents explaining everything on my bed were they could see it. As I grabbed me backpack containing food, water, clothes, my gun, and other things we would absolutely need, I heard Shelly stirring.

"Rachel?" She asked, half asleep. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Yeah baby, it's me. I was just going to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep." I whispered. She nodded and her eyes fluttered shut again.

"Goodnight Rachel, love you." She mumbled, drifting off.

"I love you too Shelly." I kissed her forehead, then made sure she was back asleep before sneaking out into the hallway. I tip-toed down the stairs and snuck out the front door, closing it quietly behind me.

"Hey." I greeted Ben quietly as I walked to were he was.

"Hey. You ready?" He asked, grabbing my hand. I glanced back at the house, then gave him a smile.

"Yes." I nodded. He smiled back and pulled me with him towards the edge of camp. We were able to sneak past the soldiers without any trouble, and we made it to the woods opposite the house's. I stopped to look back at the neighborhood that was camp one last time.

"We'll come back Rachel. I promise." Ben whispered to me, sensing my slight sadness. I squeezed his hand and turned back to him.

"Alright. Let's go." And with that we set off, for what I don't know exactly, but as long as I'm with Ben, I knew anywhere would be just fine.

**Booyeah! Another one down! XD Sorry it's kind of short, but blegh! **

**Review please? ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

Chapter 17.

Rachel P.O.V.

"Ben, we've been walking for forever. We need to stop and rest for a while." I yawned. We had been walking for at least 4 hours, only taking little brakes here and there.

"Come on Rae, just a little farther." He wrapped an arm around my waist. I grumbled under my breath and let him pull me along, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked as I glanced around us. We were out in unfamiliar woods and it was making me nervous.

"I honestly don't know, but the next house or good place we see, we'll stop." He said and I nodded.

We must have walked for another 30 minutes or so, before I saw some kind of building through the tree's.

"Wait, I think there's a house over there." I pointed to through the tree's. He nodded and we headed towards it. Once we broke through the tree's, we saw it was an old farm house.

I pulled out my gun and got it ready as we got closer. Ben shocked me when he pulled out a gun too.

"Were did you get that?" I asked, shocked he brought it. He smirked.

"Hal finally gave it to me after I begged and pleaded for it." He shrugged. I laughed a little and aimed mine at the door as we walked up onto the porch. Ben walked slightly down the porch and to one of the windows to peek in.

"I don't see anything." He called. I nodded and slowly opened the door. I opened with a slight creak and I stepped inside, my gun raised in front of me. It was a regular old farm house, except it didn't look like anyone had been her for a long time. It seemed safe so Ben came in and locked the door behind us. We searched the rest of the house, and the cellar, and everything was clear, no signs of danger.

"I don't think anyone has been staying here, so why don't we just stay here for a while?" Ben suggested.

"Sure, I just wanna sleep." I yawned again, setting my backpack down by the couch. Ben laughed and set his backpack next to mine. I set my gun down on coffee table and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Whoa! Worn a guy next time." Ben joked, his cheeks heating up.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen me like this already." I walked towards him slowly, swaying my hips on purpose. He gulped as I sat down on his lap, my knees on either side of his legs. I pulled his upper body forward and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. I lifted it up and over his head carefully to avoid irritating his spikes, and threw it onto the ground.

"Time to sleep." I whispered, kissing his cheek and then crawling off of him. He glared playfully at me and laid down on his left side.

"Tease." He pouted. I laughed and laid next to him, facing him.

"I love you Ben." I kissed him again, then snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing the top of me head. I smiled and slowly fell asleep.

…...

_Thump!_

"Ow!" I sat straight up and blinked a few times. Ben was hopping up and down, clutching his foot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, yawning. The sun was peeking in through certain spots in the family curtains.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was going to change, but I hit my foot on the stupid coffee table." He glared at said table before setting his foot down and pulling another pair of jeans out of his backpack. I laughed and sat up, stretching out my arms. I watched him as he took off his jeans and they slid to his ankles. He stepped out of them and smirked when he realized I was staring at him, then to my disappointment, he pulled on the other pair. I stood up and went to my own backpack. I pulled out a plain black tank top and slipped it on.

"Are you ok?" I asked when I saw a look of discomfort flash across Ben's face as he stretched.

"Yeah, they just get really sore in the morning." He motioned to his spikes. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe this will help." I then ran my hands down his back and carefully massaged around his spikes.

"Ugh, that feels good." He moaned, his shoulders slouching slightly. I smiled and kissed his shoulder blade. He kept sighing peacefully as I kept up the massage.

"Better?" I asked when he pulled away and stretched again. He smiled gratefully.

"Much better. Thanks." He gave me a quick kiss.

"Anything for you. Now how's about some food?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." So we looked through our backpacks for breakfast.

After we ate, we did usual morning things like brush our teeth and hair, then we looked around the house a bit more.

….

Slowly, the day passed and came the next. We did our same morning routine the next two day and explored the property. And then the next day came and it was Ben's birthday.

"Happy Birthday Ben!" I exclaimed, jumping on his lap and giving him a very passionate kiss. He smiled against my lips and kissed back with just as much force. It was getting later and the sun was slowly setting outside. We had spent the whole day relaxing and cuddling after I had first woken him up and gave him a granola bar with a candle in it. He had laughed and thanked me, then blew out the candle and gave me a kiss.

"You know, this has got to be the best birthday ever. Here I am, with my amazingly hot girlfriend, and we are completely alone." He smirked. I blushed and giggled, standing up.

Ben got up and wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck. I turned around and tangled my fingers in his hair, kissing him on the lips. His tongue shot out and ran over my lip, asking for entrance. I moaned and opened up, our tongues battling for dominance. Ben grabbed my hips and pulled me even closer to him. I started to get excited and pulled at his top. He moaned and pulled away, then quickly pulled it over his head and dropped in onto the floor. He then grabbed the bottom of my top and I raised my arms so he could yank it over my head.

It started to get very heated and we were both panting as we kissed, my hands reaching down to undo his jeans. A deep moan came from his mouth as they fell to the ground and he stepped out of them. He pulled away and I saw the hunger and lust in his eyes, knowing it was in mine as well. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, below his spikes, and he carried me up the stairs and too one of the bedrooms. As he laid me down on the bed, my cheeks heated up when I noticed the growing bulge in his boxers. He crawled over me and started to undo my jeans, kissing my neck at the same time. I lifted me ass up slightly so he could pull them off and tangled my hands back in his hair.

"I want you." I whispered seductively, pulling his body closer to mine. My heart started to beat even faster when I felt his hard on touch my now bare thigh.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it. Because once we start, we cant undo it." He asked, looking straight into my eyes. I blushed and nodded.

"Yes. I want you to take me." I looked right back into his eyes. He nodded and went to unclasp my bra. Once it was off, he threw it to the floor and I blushed and closed my eyes. His hands then slid down to my underwear and he pulled them off. I wash sure my face was on fire.

"You are so beautiful Rachel." He told me, and I opened my eyes. I could see the sincerity in his eyes and smiled. Gaining some courage, I grabbed his boxers and tugged them down, and he kicked them off his kegs. Now it was my turn to gap.

"I love you Rachel." He kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you Ben. Take me." I whispered back.

And so he did. It was slightly painful at first, but then I thought I would die from pleasure. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced in my life. It was perfect, just him and I, and love and passion. And no one would here as he made me scream out his name in pleasure….

**Holy Crap! I can't believe I just wrote that. O-O My face is bright red at the moment. Hehe…..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. :P I would like to tell you that this is the last chapter of "Rachel Weaver".**

**But I will be doing a sequel called: "Holding On and Letting Go". It will follow season 2 with a few changes. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

**Chapter 18.**

**Rachel P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we did that." I giggled as I snuggled closer to Ben. He grinned and kissed my forehead. We were both on our sides and facing each other. Last night, was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life.

"I know. I thought I would wake up this morning to find it was a dream. But I'm thankful it's not." He told me, running his fingers up and down my bare side. I couldn't help but giggle as he did that, because it tickled.

"Me to." I whispered, leaning foreword to kiss him on the lips. I smirked when he rolled on top of me and started to kiss my neck, down to my shoulders, and even farther south.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm hungry. How about you?" I asked Ben as I got off the bed. He was already fully dressed, so I just slipped on my jeans and blue tank top. Ben nodded, but then winced right after.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning at his look of discomfort.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He tried to convince me with a small smile.

"You can't lie to me Benjamin. Now tell me what's wrong." I commanded softly as I walked over to him. He sighed in defeat and I resisted the urge to smirk.

"I've got a headache." He confessed.

"I've got some pain medicine in my bag. Be right back." I leaned up and kissed his cheek, then exited the room. I went down stairs and grabbed the pain pills out of my bag, then grabbed a water bottle to help him swallow them. I grabbed a glass cup that I found in one of the cupboards and poured some water into it.

_**BANG!**_

I jumped and spun on my heels. The front door was wide open, so I hesitantly stepped out of the kitchen.

"Ben? If this is a joke, I'm not laughing." I whispered loudly. I slowly walked to the door and closed it, then turned around.

I gasped as I came face to face with a skitter. It was an odd skitter, it's right eye was completely red.

I froze and felt the glass slip from my fingers, landing on the ground with a _crash_. The skitter tilted it's head as it stared at me, and I was to scared to move.

Slowly, it lifted it's hand and tried to touch me. I jolted back so fast that my back rammed into the wall and sent pain up my spine. The skitter retracted it's hand and just stared at me again.

"What do you want?" I whispered. The skitter reached out again, and before I could stop it, it's hand touched my forehead. My eyes widened as a mental picture of Ben with a harness on appeared in my head. I ripped it's hand away from me, bent down and grabbed one of the biggest shards of glass from the shattered glass cup.

"You can't have Ben!" I screamed, then pushed the sharp shard of glass deep into the skitters forehead. The skitter made a weird screeching noise, then went quiet seconds later. I pulled the sharp glass shard back and the skitter fell to the ground.

Some of the skitters blood had splatter across the front of my tank top, forcing me to shudder. I dropped the shard and it landed next to the skitter with a small _clank_.

"Ben?" I shouted as I stepped over the dead skitter. Within seconds Ben was running down the stairs and to me. His eyes widened when he saw the blood and skitter.

"Are you ok?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders and checking me for any injury's.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

Our heads snapped up at the familiar moan of a mech close by. Ben stepped over to one of the windows and peeked out.

"Oh shit! We have to go!" He exclaimed.

I peeked through the window myself and regretted it. Two mech's and at least eight skitters were approaching the house.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the skitters hand twitch on the floor. And then it came to it's senses. Getting up, the skitter lunged at me.

"Ugh!" I grunted as it knocked me backwards and crawled on top of me. I tried to get away, but it had a good grip on me.

"Get off her!" Ben ran at the skitter, crashing into it's side and knocking it away from me.

I backed up as Ben pinned the skitter down. He had grabbed a shard of glass and raised it up, ready to kill the skitter. He brought the shard down, plunged it into the skitters throat. The skitter lifted screeched and my eyes widened as the spikes on Ben's neck glowed bright blue.

"Ben!" I got up and ran to him. Ben got up and backed away from the skitter. Still screeching, the skitter got up and knocked me backwards with it's arm, sending me flying into the wall.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain as I slide down the wall and back to the floor. That felt absolutely _wonderful _on my still healing cuts from the fight with David Rowe. Ben ran to me.

"Are you ok Rachel?" He panicked.

"My back is on fire, but other than that I'm fine." I gasped out. The skitter stared at us as Ben grabbed our backpacks. It didn't even try to stop us as we threw our backpacks over our shoulders and Ben picked me up bridal style and raced upstairs. I heard the front door being knocked open again and Ben carried me to the bedroom at the back of the house and quickly shut the door, locking it.

"What are we doing?" I asked, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"The others are already in the house. We don't have any other exit." Ben nodded to the window. I gulped but nodded. He set me down on a chair and tried to open the window, but it looked like it was rusted shut. After a few seconds of trying to open it, Ben became frustrated and kicked it out, glass shattering all over the floor.

"Come on." Ben grabbed me and set me on the windowsill.

"We can't just jump Ben!" I whispered frantically. He sighed and stuck his lower body out the window.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." He spoke softly. I nodded slowly.

"I trust you."

Ben smiled and before I could stop him, he pushed off the windowsill and dropped to the ground. I gasped as he landed perfectly on the ground. He looked up at me.

"Jump." He commanded gently. I gulped.

"Oh god Ben, I can't." I looked down fearfully.

"Yes, you can. I promise I'll catch you. Just trust me." He told me soothingly. I could hear banging on the door and knew it was only a matter of seconds before the skitters got in. I took a deep breathe and pushed off the window just as the door was thrown open.

I closed my eyes as I fell, scared that Ben wouldn't be able to get me. I was thankful though, when I felt myself land in his arms. I opened my eyes and Ben smiled at me. Somehow he had been able to catch me bridal style. He carefully put me down and grabbed my hand again.

"Let's get out of here." He said, and we started running for the woods. It hurt my back severely, but I knew he couldn't carry me anymore without us getting caught.

"Aghhh!" I screamed as a mech fired at us. Ben tightened his grip on my hand and ran faster, pulling me with him.

We made it into the woods and hide behind a huge oak tree. I stood with my back up against the tree, panting, while Ben peeked around it.

"Did they see…Mmph!" I gasped as a hand was forced over my mouth and an arm pulled me back and held me tightly to someone's chest. Ben snapped around to me, only to have a hand cover his mouth as well.

I started to panic and threw my head back, the back of my skull colliding with the front of someone else's. The person holding me gasped and let go of me. Ben did the same to his attacker and we prepared to put up a fight, only to share annoyed, angry glances.

"Hal! Jimmy! What in the hell are you guys doing here?" I whispered harshly as they rubbed their foreheads. Hal was the one who had grabbed Ben, and Jimmy had grabbed me.

"Trying to find you two! Captain weaver has search teams out looking everywhere to find you guys!" Jimmy whispered back just as harshly.

"What are YOU two doing out here?" Hal asked angrily. "What the hell were you guys thinking?"

"I was thinking I needed to get away from all the people who are scared of me and want me to leave camp!" Ben glared at Hal.

"And I go anywhere he goes." I added, grabbing Ben's hand and squeezing it. Hal's eyes softened and he sighed.

"Fine. I'll let it slide, for now. But when we get back, your both gonna have to deal with Captain Weaver." Hal told us.

"Who says we're going back right now?" Ben asked. Hal and Jimmy shared a shocked look and I sighed.

"Ben, maybe that's a good idea. We've been out here for almost a week, and we don't have enough supplies to stay out here. I would rather go back, than die out here." I told him, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. Ben looked at me and sighed.

"Your right. We're going back." Ben nodded. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Dai and Maggie are waiting with a truck a few miles back. We should start moving now." Hal informed us. We all nodded and stated to move ahead.

There was an explosion behind us, and I tightened my grip on Ben's hand. The mech's and skitters were getting to closer.

"Shit! Run!" Jimmy shouted. We wasted no time and ran as fast as we could. Ben and I followed Jimmy and Hal to the truck. Dai and Maggie's eyes widened when they saw Ben and I.

"You actually found them!" Dai asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, and we've got mech's and skitters right behind us!" Jimmy told them, hopping over the back of the truck then reaching out to me. I took his hands and he helped pull me into the back, then Ben. Maggie got her gun ready as Dai started up the truck and Hal hopped into the passengers seat. The truck took off at top speed as the mech's and skitters appeared from the trees. Maggie and Jimmy shot all of the skitters that chased after the truck, and the mech's were to slow to keep up with us.

"Holy crap! Do you guys see that?" Jimmy pointed back at the two mech's. Our eyes widened as twelve to fourteen more mech's and a dozen skitters appeared from the trees as well.

I scooted closer to Ben and he held me to him tightly. Thankfully, we were able to get away from all the skitters and mech's, and they soon disappeared from our sight. I sighed and laid my head on Ben's shoulder.

**XXXXX  
>XXX<br>XXXXX**

"Captain!" Hal shouted, getting out of the truck as we reached the camp. Ben hopped over the side and helped me down. I gulped as my dad turned away from the people he was talking to and his eyes widened when he saw us.

"Rachel? Rachel!" He ran over to me and lifted me off the ground in a hug. I squeezed him back. He set my feet back on the ground and I hid my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I missed you." I cried. He shushed me and ran his hand through my hair.

"I missed you too. We can talk about this inside." He kissed my forehead and lead my towards our "House". I looked back at Ben, only to see Hal and Matt hugging the crap out of him. Ben looked up at me and we shared a smile. He nodded for me to go, so I let my dad pull me along.

The second I was in the door, my mom practically tackled me through the wall. Shelly came running to me next, and we formed a huge group hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Your grounded for forever!" My mom sobbed. I let out a laugh and squeezed them both tightly.

After I explained everything to my parents and they knew why Ben and I left, I was surprising let off with a warning. That shocked the hell out of me, but I guess they were just happy to have me back. Ben wasn't in trouble either, at least not with my dad. Hal will probably kick his ass. Hmm…

I was then taken to Anne since I was thrown backwards into a wall and in pain. Anne inspected my back and told me that one of the cuts on my back had re-opened and she had to patch me up again. Ben came to see me after he spent time with his brothers and we eventually fell asleep, my back pressed up against his chest.

**XXXXX  
>XXX<br>XXXXX**

"Ben! Rachel! Wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. Anne was standing next to the bed, panic across her face.

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"Skitters and Mech's coming our way! There are to many of them and we have to leave camp!" She explained, packing up medical supplies into bags.

"Shit! Ben, get up!" I threw the covers off myself and pulled away from Ben, getting off the bed. Ben mumbled something and pushed his face into the pillow. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I said…..GET UP!" I exclaimed, setting my hands on his side and pushing him off the bed. He gasped as he landed on his ass, eyes shooting open.

"What? Who? Where?" He asked, looking around. I flicked his forehead and he got up and stretched.

"We have to go. Skitter and mech's are coming our way." Anne informed him. His eyes widened and he started to help Anne and I pack up supplies. Once we packed everything we could, Anne, Ben and I dragged the bags outside and loaded them up onto a bus the fighters had found when Ben and I were gone.

"Alright, I've got to go help the other wounded people with Lourdes. Go find your dad and brothers." Anne told us. We nodded and ran off.

Once we got to the house's, Ben pulled me into a quick kiss.

"I'll see you in a few." He told me. I nodded and we entered our separate house's.

"Mom?" I called, shutting the door behind me. Shelly appeared at the top of the stairs and ran down to me.

"Rachel, what's going on? Mom is packing everything up." Shelly asked me, confusion across her face.

"We're leaving Shelly. The bad aliens are coming." I told her.

"Rachel, catch!" Mom appeared at the top of the stairs with a couple duffle bags. I held out my arms and she dropped them down. I caught them and threw them over my shoulders.

"Put them in the van at the back of the house!" Mom instructed, then disappeared into another room. Shelly grabbed her little backpack I had found her and followed me out the door.

"What's gonna happen?" Shelly asked fearfully. I opened the trunk and tossed the bags in.

"We're going to leave camp. Find a safer place to stay." I told her calmly. Mom came up to us with more bags and I helped her jam them into the minivan. Shelly tossed her little backpack on top of the other bags and mom shut the trunk. A few of the bags were in the back seats, but still left enough room for two people to sit.

"Ok girls, most everything in the house is packed up. I can handle the rest of it, so why don't you go help the Mason's?" Mom suggested, pulling her hair back into a bun.

"Alrighty!" Shelly smiled, then took off for Ben's house. I chuckled and shared a look with mom, before running after her.

We ran into the house and found Hal and Ben gathering things from around the kitchen.

"Hello boys. Need some help?" I asked, ginning slightly when they jumped. Shelly giggled and Hal sent her an annoyed glance.

"I'm glad you showed up. We could use some help getting boxes down from upstairs. Up to the challenge?" Hal asked.

"But of course." I smirked. He chuckled and we all headed upstairs. Shelly made a beeline for Matt's room once she saw him, so I just left her alone and followed Hal and Ben to a spare room the house had.

Boxed were stacked up along the walls and the boys started taking some away. I grabbed two medium weight one's and we took them to the truck parked out front. We kept it up until all the boxed were gone.

As I passed Matt's room, I backtracked and did a double take. Matt and Shelly were wrestling around on the floor, trying to pin each other.

"What is going on in here?" I asked, hands on my hips. They froze and looked sheepishly up at me.

"Matt wont let me help carry the boxes!" Shelly accused, pointing at Matt.

"I told you that you can carry the two small ones, while I carry the two big ones!" Matt exclaimed.

"But that's not fair!" Shelly stomped her foot on the ground. Hal and Ben appeared at the door way and snickered.

"Yes, it is!"

"No!""Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Alright, both of you calm down." I stepped forward and pulled them away from each other.

"But…."

"Hush. Shelly, you take one small box and one big box." I pointed to her. "And Matt, you take one small box and one big box." And I pointed at him.

"You can both go put them in the truck out front and then wait patiently outside on the stoop." I told them. They mumbled things under their breath, but did as I said.

"You're a lot like your dad." Ben smiled as the younger ones marched down the hallway.

"It's kind of creepy." Hal added with a smirk. I giggled and grabbed Ben's hand, pulling him from the room. Hal made sure everything was packed, and then followed behind us.

"Alright people! Let's move out! We don't have much time before those mech's and skitters arrive!" My dad shouted from across the street.

Everyone started rushing to the vehicles and the fighters got ready to fight. Ben, Matt and I said goodbye to Hal as he went with the fighters. Someone got into the truck and started it up.

"Rachel, time to go." Mom came up to us. "Ben and Matt are coming with us."

"Awesome!" Shelly and Matt exclaimed at the same time. I laughed as they raced to the minivan and hopped into the back seats. Mom, Ben and I followed after them and mom got into the drivers seat. After making sure Shelly and Matt were ready, Ben got into the passengers seat and I hopped up onto his lap. My mom smiled at us and started the car. Pulling away and following the convoy, mom, Shelly and I waved as we passed my dad. He waved back and then ran off with the fighters.

Looking back at the neighbor hood one last time, I sighed and leaned back into Ben. He kissed my neck and I smiled.

**XXXXX  
>XXX<br>XXXXX**

2 weeks.

That's how long we've been on the move. My birthday had passed and I was now 15. There are a few people who've gotten food poison from food we thought was still ok to eat, and I was one of them. I've been sick to my stomach for almost the whole last week now, and get sick to my stomach at random times. Mom, dad and Ben are on my case about resting, but I keep telling them I'm ok to help out with something's, like school.

"What's 3 times 1?" I asked. Shelly and Matt were sitting Indian style in front of me and I've been making them do math problems for a while now, since they don't go to school anymore.

"3." They answered simultaneously.

"Good. What's 4 times 5?"

"20."

"2 times 4?"

"It's 8. Can we stop now?" Shelly whined.

"Alright, fine. But we're doing more tomorrow." I told them. They nodded and ran off to do something. I got up and looked around. People were scattered all around the place, and dad was discussing something with other fighters.

The convoy had stopped on the side of the road somewhere and my dad was trying to figure out where to go next.

"Boo!"

I jumped as arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I was lifted off the ground.

"God Ben! I almost pissed myself!" I scolded him as he set me back down. He chuckled and kissed the back of my neck. I giggled and turned around to face him.

"You just wait Benjamin Mason. I'm gonna get you one of these days." I threatened playfully, poking his chest.

**XXXXX  
>XXX<br>XXXXX**

"What are we having tonight?" Mom asked as she sat next to me in the trunk of the minivan. I had popped the trunk opened and was sitting in it, eating.

"Soup in a can." I said, holding on out to her. She took it and opened it. I handed her a plastic spoon, then started to eat mine again.

"Yum." She said sarcastically. I laughed and we clanked our cans together like you would with wine glasses during a toast.

"When do you think we'll be moving again?" I asked as we ate, watching some kids run around playing tag.

"Depends on when your dad and the scouts can find a safe place to make camp." Mom shrugged.

I hope they find a place soon. People are starting to get very impatient." I sighed. Mom pulled me into a side hug.

"Don't worry, your dad will figure something out." She told me encouragingly.

Suddenly, I got that feeling in my stomach. I quickly pulled away from my mom and hopped out of the trunk. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest bush, where I proceeded to vomit up all the contents of my stomach.

"Shit, that's nasty." I groaned as I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve. Mom rushed over to me and gently pulled me by my arms.

"That's it. You are going to see Anne now. We all tried to tell you that you weren't well enough to be up and about constantly." Mom sighed as she walked me to the medical bus. She nudged me up the stairs and Anne turned to us.

"Hello lady's. What can I do for you?" Anne asked with a smile.

"Rachel here got sick again. Can she stay here and rest for a while?" My mom asked.

"But of course. You can lay down right here." Anne patted one of the cots. I crawled up onto it without a word and laid down. Mom kissed my forehead, then left to go check on Shelly.

"Your still getting sick Rachel?" Anne asked, pulling up a stool and sitting next to the cot.

"Yeah. I'm so tired of it. I wish I would just get over this stupid food poisoning already!" I huffed.

"Actually Rachel, I don't think you have food poisoning."

"What?""If you had food poisoning like the others, you wouldn't be able to walk around like you were. You don't have the side affects of food poisoning." She told me.

"So I might have the flu or some other sickness? Great." I said sarcastically.

"I don't think it's the flu either." She looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Then what is wrong with me?" I asked desperately.

Anne stared at me for a second, then got this look on her face like an idea popped into her mind. She leaned closer to me and whispered something to me. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No way! That can't be!" I exclaimed fearfully. She got up and walked over to a box. Pulling an item out of the box, she turned back to me and held it out for me to take.

"We have to be sure." She told me. I gulped and sat up. With shaky hands, I took the item from her and knew that I had lost a lot of color in my face.

**XXXXX  
>XXX<br>XXXXX**

_What am I going to do?_

_How could I be so stupid to not have realized this sooner?_

I felt like I was going to pass out as I walked up to Ben. He was laughing with Hal about something, and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Rae. Feeling any better?" He asked, putting an arm around my shoulder. I forced a smile.

"Yeah. Hey, could I talk to you in private for a minute?" I glanced at Hal, who raised his eyebrow.

"Sure." Ben said. "I'll be back Hal."

I took Ben to an empty area off the road and shakily unwrapped his arm from around me.

"Hey, what's wrong Rachel?" Ben asked, concern in his voice.

"I have to tell you something." I felt my eyes water.

"Anything." Ben nodded encouragingly.

"Your going to hate me." I whispered, feeling the tears start to fall. He grabbed my face and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Rachel Weaver. I could never and will never hate you, no matter what." He told me sincerely, looking into my eyes.

I nodded and prepared myself. Taking a deep breath and holding back even more tears, I let it out.

"I'm Pregnant."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End Scene! Your probably like :O "The hell?" **


End file.
